My Sister's Wedding
by MTL17
Summary: Alex enters her sister's dream to find out that her sister's idea of perfection is marrying her. This story takes place during Episode 13 of Season 1 of Supergirl.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Alex Danvers hadn't been sure what to expect inside of her little sister's head. What she first found broke her heart a little. Then she thought about it and it broke her heart even more. Because the first thing she saw was Krypton, the home world Kara had lost years ago. Which should have been what she was expecting. After all, what else could it be? For a moment there was a fleeting thought, and then Alex focused on all the people her adoptive sister had lost, including her biological family. Then she thought about what this really meant. That Kara was secretly so unhappy living on Earth, with Alex, that the only thing she wanted was to get away.

Of course Alex couldn't focus on her sister's happiness, or lack thereof, or how it made her feel, or anything like that because Kara's life was at risk here. Because in reality Kara wasn't on Krypton, she was in the grip of something called the Black Mercy, an alien plant which Kara's Uncle Non was using to try and incapacitate her, or worse kill her. Alex only knew what it was because of a visit from Kara's Aunt Astra, who didn't want her niece to die, which would happen if Alex couldn't make Kara snap out of this dream-like state. Alex didn't even know how much time she had before the worst happened, but she was determined to save her sister. No matter what it takes.

Inside the dream Alex was still dressed in her black DEO uniform, and she even had her gun, which she took out for comfort, even though she wasn't sure it would have any effect on anyone she came across. Luckily her training as an agent allowed her to avoid detection, although it was touch and go because wherever she went was filled with people who weren't Kara, and although most of them weren't carrying weapons there was no way she could guarantee they wouldn't be hostile. In fact it was more likely they were being controlled by the Black Mercy, and not Kara's imagination, so Alex avoided them while slowly making her way through the building.

She checked room, after room, after room until finally she found her sister. When she was sure there was no one else inside the room Alex cautiously opened the door, slid inside, and then close the door behind her. She then opened her mouth to greet the Kryptonian, only for her words to become lost. Before she had been so grateful to find her sister that Alex hadn't really taken in what she was wearing, but now was very much registering and it was taking Alex's breath away. Because there, standing in front of the full-length mirror was her sister, in most beautiful white wedding dress she had ever seen. It even had her family's crest on the front of it, a detailed Alex only noticed after she stumbled forward a little to get a closer look.

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed, turning around when she finally noticed the other girl in the mirror, "What are you doing here?"

"I-" Alex tried to stammer, but that was all she got out before being interrupted.

"You know we're not supposed to see each other before the wedding." Kara grinned, running over and pulling Alex into a bone crushing hug, then pulling back and frowning, "And you're not dressed? Why are you not dressed? You're, you're not getting cold feet are you?"

After blinking a few times to try and clear her head Alex began again, "Kara, what are you-"

"Or are you just not wearing a dress?" Kara continued like she hadn't heard Alex's protest, "Are you seriously not wearing a dress? Cause I know you're a tomboy and proud, but we talked about this. I want to see you in that dress, and you know your mother will kill you if she doesn't get to see you in it."

"My mother?" Alex frowned, and true what Kara meant by that.

"Yeah, she wants to see you all dressed up too." Kara grinned, then softly adding while wrapping her hands around the back of Alex's neck and gently pulling her even closer, "So does everyone. Clark, Lois, Jimmy, Winn, J'ohn, both our families and even Cat is here for our big day. Which I know has to make you nervous, Rao knows I'm terrified, but it's what we talked about for a year now. Our wedding. It's finally here. And I'll be there with you every step of the way. So please, slip into your sexy little wedding dress and let's just do this. Let's get married! Please? You know I can't wait to become Mrs Kara Danvers."

If that speech wasn't mind blowing enough Kara lent forward and pressed her lips against hers as Alex's eyes went wide with shock. She hadn't been sure what to expect when she had insisted on being the one going into Kara's head, but Alex could have never imagined this would be her sister's idea of perfection. Sister! Alex had always wanted one, and have been grateful when she got it, but now it seemed like a dirty word. Like this dream world had forever tainted it. And tainted her relationship with Kara. It was wrong. All this was wrong, and Alex felt dirty for enjoying the kiss even for a single second. And it only lasted a few, Kara then pulling back with a hurt expression on her face as she sensed something was wrong.

"Alex?" Kara frowned, "What's wrong?"

"It's... it's not real." Alex stammered.

There was a rumbling in the distance and then Kara softly asked, "What?"

"This isn't real. Nothing about this is real." Alex said firmly, finally committing herself to pulling away which caused another telling rumble, "Nothing but us."

Kara gulped and then softly complained, "Alex, you're... you're not making sense."

"It's a dream Kara. This whole world is a dream." Alex started to explain, stopping when the ground suddenly shook beneath her, prompting Kara to squeeze and grabbed hold of her to keep her steady. Alex continued, "We're not on Krypton. We are not getting married. Kara, we're sisters."

"Sisters!" Kara exclaimed, and then after another rumble she let go of Alex and almost laughed as she began, "I mean sure, we grew up together but we're not... that's just something we used to say to explain why we were closer than most friends, but really we just didn't want to admit what we really felt for each other. But then... things changed... and now we're going to get married and live happily ever after. So I guess this, this is a dream. My dream. Our dream. Alex, it's our dream come true. Why are you trying to ruin it?"

"Because it's not real." Alex said firmly.

"Stop saying that!" Kara practically growled in the middle of yet another rumble.

"What happened yesterday?" Alex pushed.

Kara shrugged, "Half our guests arrived, we all had a meal together, and then we went to sleep for the last time without being a married couple."

"No." Alex said, "You were attacked, by something called a Black Mercy."

This time the ground literally started shaking, causing Alex to stop long enough for Kara to softly murmured, "Stop."

Ignoring the request Alex continued, "It's some creepy kind of alien plant your Uncle Non is trying to use to get you out of the way."

"Stop!" Kara said again, this time a lot louder.

Even as the ground beneath them shook again Alex continued, "It's put you in this dream-like state to make you think everything is okay, but it's not, "The stupid plant is draining your life force, and if you stay here Kara, it will kill you. Your Aunt Astra said so. She doesn't want you dead Kara, that's why she instructed me to enter your mind and save you before it's too late."

The ground beneath them began to crack as Kara screamed, "Stop, stop, stop!"

"Kara, what's going on? Who the hell is this?"

At the sound of that very familiar voice the rumbling immediately stopped and the ground repaired itself, which should have been a red flag to Kara that something really wasn't right with this world. However it was almost understandable that she wouldn't notice, given that suddenly there was another Alex standing by the door in a wedding dress. For a moment the real Alex just stared at her with her own mouth open in astonishment at seeing herself stood there, just like that. Then she realised what was happening, and shock was quickly replaced by anger, but before she could say anything Kara fell into the arms of Alex's doppelgänger.

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed as she stumbled forwards, then practically weeping into her sister's arms, "Thank Rao! It is you, isn't it?"

"Of course it's me sweetie." Other Alex said, rubbing Kara's back.

"Oh Rao! I thought it was true." Kara wept, "I thought you really didn't love me."

"Now, who put that silly thought into your head?" Fake Alex said, gently grabbing Kara's head and pulling it back so she could gently stroke her face.

"She did!" Kara exclaimed, pointing accusing at the Real Alex.

"Oh baby, don't you see what's happening?" Fake Alex said, "It's just an evil shape shifter come to ruin our special day."

"Like a Evil J'ohn?" Kara asked innocently.

"Exactly Kara. Like a Evil J'ohn." Evil Alex said, before calling out, "Guards! Arrest the impostor!"

Seconds later a large group of burly men dressed in armour burst through the door and headed straight for the Real Alex. They didn't stop to ensure they had the right one, or even question why there were two of them, both of which should have been red flags to Kara, but she was just staring happily at her bride, leaving Alex alone to defend herself. She tried her best, which was good enough for maybe a minute or two, but there was just too many of them and ultimately Alex found herself wrestled to the ground with her hands being cuffed behind her back. She was then forced to her feet and marched towards the door.

Maybe that would have been the end of it as the other Alex and then pushed, "Don't worry honey bunny, she'll be executed in the morning when we are busy celebrating our honeymoon."

"No! Stop!" Kara exclaimed, briefly giving the Real Alex hope before adding, "I can't stand the thought of her being killed, not while wearing your beautiful face. So bring her with us. That her watch her failure as we're joined in holy matrimony. Then we can interrogate her to see what my evil Uncle hope to achieve from this."

There was a brief pause and then Alex's doppelgänger ordered, "Very well. Anything for you sweetie. Guards, bring her with us. It's time to get married."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Alex was then dragged into a church, or what she assumed was the equivalent on Krypton. Although everyone sitting in the aisles turned to look at her, and it was super creepy. Especially because she recognised so many familiar faces, like J'ohn, Winn, and even her own mother. But it very clearly wasn't them, as they looked at her with nothing but contempt as the facade was dropped for a few long minutes. The worst part was when the Fake Alex strolled out, Alex's dead father Jeremiah Danvers on her arm, both of them giving her a sinister smirk as they passed her. Then 'Here Comes The Bride' started to play and suddenly everyone was smiling and looking adoringly at Kara who slowly walked in, never looking more beautiful than at that moment.

For a few long moments Alex was stunned into silence by Kara's beauty. She had always known her little sister was attractive, and that she would look stunning on her wedding day, but wow. Just wow. But then there was another rumble, which reminded Alex she was running out of time. She couldn't allow herself to be lost in whatever weird feelings the Black Mercy was making her feel, or making Kara feel, she had to get out of here. She had to save them. No matter what. Just like always. Because Alex Danvers would do anything to save Kara Zor-El, even if it meant doing and saying things she could have never have imagined. But hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

"Kara!" Alex yelled over the organ music, causing her sister to look back at her, "If you do this, you and I will be trapped here, until the Black Mercy kills us!"

"Do not listen to her." Fake Alex called out, "Come to me Kara. Come to me so we can be married, like you always wanted."

"No, listen to me! I, I'm trying to remind you of the truth." Real Alex gulped, "That life isn't perfect. I know it can be hard, and lonely. Especially for you. You have sacrificed, and you have lost so much. I wish you could have had a life with your family. But it wouldn't be like this. And I... I wish we could be together, but it wouldn't be like this. Because this, this isn't real. And deep down Kara, you know it. It's too perfect. Real life isn't perfect. Real life is full of pain, and loss. In real life, we don't always get what we want. But we do the best we can despite it. That's what makes you, you! A hero! That's why I, I... I love you."

"Enough! Take her away." Fake Alex ordered.

While the guards were distracted Alex managed to land a blow to one of their ribs, freeing one of her hands and allowing her to land a good hard blow right to the other guard's face. She then ran over to Kara, dodging guards as she went. Alex barely made it to her sister, her adopted sister she reminded herself in that moment, because in the next she was grabbing hold of Kara's face and smashing their lips together. It only lasted a few seconds, but Alex put everything she had into it, needing to make it as believable as possible. Although maybe she was a bit too successful with that. Or maybe it was the Black Mercy affecting her too. Whatever the case when she pulled back, stroked that beautiful face and spoke again it didn't feel like her words were a lie.

"Come with me Kara, and... and we can be together." Alex pleaded.

There was a brief hesitation, then Kara gulped, "You're just saying that."

"I'm not." Alex insisted, "This place, this lie... it made me realise how I really feel about you. And if you don't believe that, believe this. I would do anything to save you. Anything. I've been doing it my whole life. If marrying you is what it takes, so be it. But Kara, if you make a stay here you will kill us both. So please, baby, wake up. Wake up! It's the only way to save us. To save me. Please Kara, save me."

Suddenly Alex's doppelgänger appeared beside them, punched her in the face and yelled, "Shut up, and stop ruining my special day!"

"You can remember your real life, if you try." Real Alex pleaded as she was grabbed by the guards who began pulling her away, "Please try Kara, please! Earth needs Supergirl! I need Supergirl! I need you! Please? Come back to us Kara. Come back to me! Be with me. The real me."

"Stop!" Kara yelled, and then after a brief pause whimpered, "Alex!"

There was another brief pause, the biggest rumble yet, and then Kara ran towards her and Alex felt as if the whole world was going to explode. Or maybe just her. Immediately the guards, Fake Alex and all the wedding guests fell upon them, desperately trying to keep them apart, but this was Supergirl's mind, and she would not be denied. As the world around them was ripped apart, some of it breaking away and some of it just vanishing, Kara got closer and closer, holding out her hand for the other woman. Alex did the same and the moment before their hands touched a bright light began surrounding them, that light becoming blinding when they finally touched again. Then they were gone.

*

With a sharp gasp from both sisters they simultaneously sat up, the Black Mercy sliding off of Kara and landing on the floor in defeat. Around them their friends celebrated, but the two sisters remain silent and barely moving for a few long seconds, then Alex hesitantly turned to her sibling. A few seconds after that Kara did the same, the two women then staring at each other for a few long seconds, until of course Kara ran away. Or more accurately disappeared in a flash, flying far away to save the day, then fly off who knows where, because what else could she do? And what else could Alex do except watch her leave, not knowing if she would ever see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story**

Two days later...

Alex was wearing three layers of clothing, and was still freezing her ass off. Which wasn't surprising considering she was in the middle of the North Pole, intent on breaking her way into the Fortress of Solitude. Which definitely wasn't a good idea, especially not alone, but if Kara was here there was no way Alex could say what she needed to say in front of J'ohn or one of the other DEO Agents, so she had insisted that she was the only one who could bring Supergirl back, and she had to go it alone, and J'ohn had reluctantly agreed. Luckily they had a transporter, and a little key to the front door, but if Kara wasn't here Alex was going to be pissed.

Of course it wasn't the first place she tried. Or even the second. No, Alex had searched all of Kara's usual hiding places, leaving her no choice but to go to this one. Thankfully Alex's persistence finally paid off, as she found her in the middle of the Fortress. Unfortunately she still had no idea what she was going to say to her. Well, that wasn't true, it was just really, really scary. After all, she didn't want to push Kara away, but did she really want to marry her? Or even just date her? They weren't related by blood, but for so long Alex had thought of Kara as a sister, blissfully unaware that Kara saw her as something else. Arguably something more. Which was flattering, honestly. But really, really scary. Then again, Alex wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"For something called the Fortress of Solitude, this place gets way too many visitors." Kara grumbled, not turning around and looking at the other girl.

"If you really didn't want to be found, you wouldn't be here." Alex pointed out, "You just wanted me to work for it."

"Go away Alex." Kara said softly, not bothering to stifle her anger.

"We need to talk." Alex pushed.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Kara snapped, finally turning to look at her sister, "You lied to save me from the Black Mercy. End of story."

"That's... that's..." Alex hesitated, before taking a deep breath and then admitting, "That's not entirely true."

For a moment Kara looked stunned, then she frowned angrily, "Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not." Alex said softly.

"Because I'm still doing my job!" Kara protested, indicating to the screen in front of her, "I'm scanning the world for danger, so really, I'm better off here, where I can protect the whole world, instead of just one city and then just mostly leave the rest to my cousin."

"I'm not." Alex said more firmly.

"And I'll come back eventually, I just need some time. And so do you." Kara finished.

"I'm not lying." Alex protested angrily, then pointed out with a frown, "You heard me."

There was a brief pause before Kara pointed out, "Can you blame me for not believing you? Alex, since when were you into girls?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Alex countered, then after a long pause laughed, "You know, we were fine before all of this. I was fine. But now, I just... I keep thinking about it. Krypton. Your Family. Our... I can only imagine what it was like to lose them all over again. And I promise you, we'll get the son of a bitch that did that to you. But... maybe there can be some good to come out of it. Because I know, I know how you truly feel about me. And I can't stop thinking about it. And I know, I know it should freak me out, but it doesn't. It actually kind of, make sense. In a really weird way. I mean, I love you more than anything, and you are adopted... so I, I understand how platonic feelings could have grown into something more."

"They didn't." Kara grumbled, before further admitting, "I knew from the moment I first saw you that I liked you more than in a platonic way, but I was supposed to be your sister, and you were straight, so I figured all I had to do was spend a lot of time with you and be as boy crazy as possible and until I only had sisterly feelings for you and nothing else. Only that totally backfired. And now..."

"Now you're not sure what to think?" Alex offered, and then when Kara nodded Alex cautiously stepped forward and told the other woman, "I don't blame you. And this is super weird. The Black Mercy! I mean it was weird how I found out from the Black Mercy how you feel... but, part of me still sees you as my sister. But somehow that's not a deal breaker, which is definitely super weird in itself, but the point is... it's up to you. If this is too weird for you, we can forget it. But, if you want, you know... we can try. But I'm not leaving you here. Not when you obviously need someone, one way or another. So tell me Kara, what do you really want?"

There was a long pause, then Kara mumbled, "What do you want?"

"I don't know." Alex admitted hesitantly, and then when Kara seemed disappointed she quickly added, "You! Maybe? I don't know, it's kind of confusing. I mean, I should be here to gently shoot you down, and I practised trying... but... I also practised doing the exact opposite. Can that be enough for now?"

Yet another long moment of silence, then Kara slowly close the distance between them and offered, "How about a test? If you don't like it, we'll stop and never talk about it again. If you do... we'll see..."

"Like what?" Alex asked nervously, although she had several ideas already in her head.

"Like this." Kara said, stepping into Alex's personal space.

There was then a brief pause with Kara looking incredibly nervous, then Supergirl reached out, grabbed Alex firmly by the waist and pulled her against her body. This caused Alex to gasp softly, and then she kept her mouth open as Kara's lips hovered over hers for a few long seconds, both their eyelids drooping as they cautiously looked at each other and then down at their lips. Then they kissed. They for real kissed! It wasn't a dream, or a hallucination brought about by some evil alien plant, the two sisters really were kissing each other, and it felt wonderful. So soft, so sweet, so loving. It was perfect. And well, terrifying.

Alex then gasped once the kiss was finally over, "Wow!"

"I know." Kara smiled, low-key referencing a show she liked, before cautiously asking, "Up for more?"

Alex bit her lip and then cautiously asked, "More kissing?"

"To start." Kara grinned wickedly, before gently kissing Alex again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Kara kept kissing Alex for quite a while. Partly because she still couldn't believe this was real, and partly because she didn't want to push either of them into something they weren't ready for, but mostly because she just really, really loved it. And why wouldn't she? This was literally what her dreams were made of. What she'd been dreaming of ever since she landed on this planet and was introduced to this pretty girl she was told she had to treat like a sister, when really she wanted to treat her as something else entirely. Arguably something more, and finally now Kara had permission to show that, and she didn't want to rush it. No, she wanted to savour every single minute of it.

Which was why that kissing session seemed to last forever, and that was just when they were standing still. Then Kara began to float in the air because she was just so happy, and thanks to her tight grip on Alex the other girl didn't go anywhere. Heck, Alex didn't even seem to notice she wasn't on the ground any more, which was a very, very good sign. Before she could notice Kara slowly flew them over to a chair, sat down on it and to her delight without needing to be asked Alex straddled her waist to continue the making out session, only this time Kara's slid her hand over Alex's body. She tried to be good and restrict herself to just Alex's back, sides, and thighs, but after all this time Kara just couldn't resist copping a feel.

Alex gasped into the kiss when Kara squeezed her butt, and then again when she cupped her boobs, but when she tried to slip her hand under her heavy coat and shirt to her bare skin Alex broke the kiss and protested, "Here? Really Kara?"

Kara opened her mouth to apologise, then bit her lip in hesitation, before finally telling the other girl, "Not if you don't want too. But it's just... I've loved you for so long, and one way or another you've loved me. And this place mean so much to me, and is a reminder that we're not related by blood. So... why not?"

There was a long pause and then Alex grumbled softly, "It's cold."

"I know." Kara grinned cheekily, "So let me warm you up."

This earned her an impressed look from Alex, which was just so adorable it made Kara smile and lean in for another kiss. She did it slowly to give Alex a chance to protest, but while she looked apprehensive for a second the brunette didn't protest, hesitantly kissing the blonde back, which filled her with relief and happiness. Kara knew she was pushing her luck, but she just couldn't help it. Like she had said, she had wanted Alex for so long, and now she literally had her in her lap and kissing her back she wanted it all. Everything. Or at least, whatever she could get with their clothes still on. Or more accurately, just Alex's, as while Kara certainly didn't like extreme temperatures they certainly wouldn't kill her.

So Kara pushed her hand, which was at least warmer than it had been now it had been pressed in between Alex's body and Alex's clothes, over to the other girl's tits, and wow. Kara was touching Alex's bra covered boobs right now. Wow. Suddenly Kara regretted not doing this before with some other girl. She had been tempted on a few occasions, like with Lucy Lane, who was ridiculously hot, and then of course there was Cat Grant, but she'd never gone there with them for obvious reasons, and it just wouldn't be the same with some random girl. No, she decided long ago that if this was going to happen it was going to be with Alex, except now that made the situation even more awkward.

Alex had honestly expected this to be a lot more awkward than it actually was. Kissing Kara, especially. After all, it was literally kissing her sister. It was hard to think of anything more weird and awkward than that, but while she was doing it Alex mostly became lost in it. Even her little sister feeling her up couldn't really distract her from the kiss, and perhaps nothing would have if Kara's hands hadn't been so freaking cold. Even then the feeling of her baby sister's hands underneath her shirt didn't freak Alex out as much as it should have, and she even found herself being talked into going further, which was crazy considering where they were.

Sure, it wasn't as bad as if they were trying this somewhere public, but while the chances them in discovered by someone they didn't know where astronomical the chances of them being discovered by someone they knew was all too probable, and it wasn't like this place had a bedroom or anywhere truly private they could go. At least as far as Alex was aware. So she should absolutely put a stop to this. Nip it in the bud before it even really got started. But... Kara was a really, really good kisser, and just with a few touches her body was aching for more. So at least for now Alex just let Kara have her way with her, and try not to think about the possibility of being interrupted by Superman.

Thankfully she got a distraction in the form of Kara's wandering hands unclasping her bra, and then just as Alex was gasping into the kiss the other girl's hands slid under that bra and round to her boobs, causing her to let out another soft gasp into that kiss. Kara froze for a moment, clearly giving Alex a chance to pull away and complain. Or maybe Alex was frozen, which scared Kara, or a weird combination of both, the point was the kiss was momentarily put on hold for a few long seconds. Then Alex started kissing Kara again, causing the mighty Supergirl to smile into the kiss and start boldly caressing her tits. Perhaps a little more roughly than Alex would have really liked, but it was a good kind of roughness.

When Alex's nipples were painfully hard Kara started slowly pushing her right hand south, causing the older sibling to tense up briefly. Kara again briefly stopped, then continued when Alex relaxed, which was a routine they repeated when the blonde pushed her hand into the brunette's pants, initially just over the panties, and then they repeated the process again a few minutes later when Kara pushed Alex's underwear aside. Just the feeling of Kara touching her through her panties was mind blowingly intense, and Alex wasn't sure she would have survived if she hadn't had that brief taste of the pleasure to come. But when Kara was directly touching her pussy, oh God, Alex didn't even think coherently for about a minute.

Kara was feeling almost as overwhelmed, although not because she was shocked this was happening. Well, she was, but she was mostly overwhelmed with excitement and happiness that it was. Although if she was being honest with herself it was a little overwhelming to be doing this for the first time. To be touching another girl in this way. To be having her first homosexual experience. Although it was perhaps a bit easier than the first heterosexual experience as at least Alex at the same body parts as she did, meaning that Kara knew exactly what to do. Well, she had to remember to be a little more gentle, but given the reaction she got it seemed she was doing a really good job.

Throughout the foreplay Alex had been gasping and moaning into Kara's mouth, but things rapidly escalated when she started touching Alex's centre. Even when it was indirectly Alex was crying out in pleasure, and when Kara moved that underwear aside her adoped sibling broke the kiss and let out a loud cry of pure pleasure. Alex then seemed to freeze again, understandably overwhelmed by what was happening, but just like before she relaxed, this time smiling bashfully at Kara before blushing as the Kryptonian just couldn't stop herself from grinning at just how cute the human looked at that moment, and how much she was loving this. Then Alex kissed her again, probably to avoid the smile, although Kara didn't care why, she was just happy to be kissing Alex again.

It was a kiss which lasted even longer than the ones which came before it as Kara continued to gently stroke Alex's pussy lips up and down with her fingertips. Of course the entire time Kara wanted more. She wanted to fuck Alex, and now she was so close to getting what she wanted Kara couldn't just stop now. She could barely resist pushing her fingers inside right away, but from the previous times she had pushed Alex forward Kara could tell she would need to give the other girl plenty of time to relax before moving onto the final and perhaps most scary step. Also, she just kind of became lost in that wonderfully long kiss.

Inevitably though Kara pressed her fingers against Alex's entrance and then when the other girl didn't object she pushed her way inside her. Oh yes, Kara pushed a finger into Alex's pussy, the experience causing them both to pull back and cried out loudly in what certainly seemed like pure pleasure. Although, maybe Kara was just too lost in her own overwhelming happiness to notice exactly what Alex was feeling. It was that worrying thought which made her concentrate extra hard on Alex for the next few minutes, for once not returning to the kiss just so she could carefully study her adopted sibling's face. Thankfully she saw nothing but positive reactions.

Alex continued to find it difficult to think coherently, although it was little easier when Kara's tongue wasn't in her mouth. That alone had been overwhelming, but the combination of that and Kara touching her pussy had just been too much. Having Kara entering her, Kara inside her, that was more than enough to fry Alex's brain again and she let out a sharp cry is that finger slowly pushed it's way inside her and then started pumping in and out of her pussy. But Kara just looked at her with such concern and love that Alex felt compelled to make sure to let the other girl know she was okay. Preferably in a way which wouldn't embarrass her.

The sounds which constantly escaped her lips without her permission were pretty embarrassing, but as much as she tried Alex couldn't stop them entirely. Which made her consider insisting upon another kiss. Also, she missed Kara's lips pressed against her own. But there was something to be said for staring into Kara's eyes as she pushed her closer and closer towards climax. That and seeing that love, concern and enjoyment in those eyes was pushing Alex even faster towards orgasm, and considering where they were that had to be a very, very good thing. Besides, Alex didn't know if she could hold back even if she wanted to try.

Just when Alex thought she was getting some relief Kara surprised her by not only slowing down the force of her thrusts, but then after Alex gave her an impressed look Kara grinned cheekily. Which were two things that Alex wouldn't have thought innocent little Kara Danvers was capable of. Then again maybe that was just the big sister side of her clouding her judgement. After all, a reason this was having such an effect on her, even though it shouldn't, was that she had a vivid memory of the sweet girl who showed up on her doorstep one day being introduced to her as her new sister. When if anything, this proved Kara was all grown-up. They both were, and Alex was determined to receive the benefit of that, no matter what it took.

Although it took a while for her to summon up the words, eventually Alex got there, "Kara... please... more... give me more, mmmmm, ohhhhhhh fuck... Kara please, make me ah fuck! Make me cum Kara, please, I need it! I need it so bad! Please? Just oooooooh yessssssssss, fuck me Kara, fuck me, aaaaaahhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddd!"

Again surprising Alex, Kara didn't say a word. Oh God, the girl who was normally a chatterbox just remain silent and occasionally smiled with the confidence Alex didn't normally see, and then after an embarrassing moment of pleading from Alex the older sibling got what she wanted. And not just from the harder finger fucking. No, Kara pushed a second finger inside her, which pushed next to the edge of orgasm, and then just as she got used to that Kara started rubbing her clit with her thumb, pretty much immediately sending Alex over that edge. Oh yes, Alex went over that edge and receive the hardest climax of her life, and it was quickly followed by another and another and another as her adopted sister continued to ruthlessly finger her.

Kara might have seemed calm, cool and collected on the outside, but that was just her putting her best Supergirl game face on, and the only reason she was able to do that was because it was the difference between doing this again or not. On the inside she was smiling widely, giggling and jumping up and down for joy. Maybe even squealing with glee. But no, she had to concentrate on making Alex cum. On fucking her adopted sibling with her fingers until she passed out with ecstasy. Which might be the only thing which would guarantee that while she might freak out afterwards Alex would eventually allow Kara to talk her into doing this again, and again, and again.

Of course at the same time while she couldn't get distracted from making Alex cum Kara had to also be very careful to fuck her sister as hard as she possibly could without causing her any physical pain, which was almost harder, because all Kara wanted to do was use her full strength to pound the hot wet heaven that was tightly wrapped around her fingers. Unfortunately she was capable of incredible strength, and could easily cause Alex a horrific and embarrassing injury if she wasn't careful. Besides, she didn't want to hurt this part of Alex. No, she wanted to be friends with it. Very, very good friends. Kissing friends, ideally.

It was extremely tempting to make that fantasy a reality by getting down on her knees and burying her face in Alex's cunt so she could replace her fingers with her tongue. However that was a huge step in their relationship, and Kara didn't want to do it as an addition to something else. Especially if Alex wouldn't be fully aware of it, and it looked like that would be the case considering how lost in her pleasure Alex was. Besides, Kara had been given permission to go down on Alex, and if, and hopefully when, that happened, Kara wanted there to be no doubt that she had consented to it. And ideally, that Alex would even ask her to do it. Maybe even beg for it. Although again, that was concentrating on the future, instead of focusing on the present. Especially when the present was so wonderful.

While Kara would have liked the present to last longer than it did Alex did eventually go limp in her arms, providing another very good reason for her to have stayed in this position. Because sure, she could have almost certainly saved Alex from hurting herself in the process, but even Supergirl liked to avoid taking risks with such important things like the well-being of the people she loved. Besides, doing it this way allowed her to gently fly over to a seat, sit down on it and then gently hold Alex to her while gently cooing. It did mean she had to remove her fingers from the other girl's pussy, but the moment had passed, and for that brief few seconds Kara was truly satisfied with just holding this beautiful woman in her arms.

Alex wasn't sure when she lost consciousness, or when she got it back. All she knew was that one second it felt like she was having one long continuous orgasm, the next she was being held in the strong arms of Supergirl, who was no longer touching her inappropriately. After those orgasms Alex was immediately disappointed that her adopted sibling wasn't touching her inappropriately, and while she knew she should be horrified by that realisation in that moment she couldn't care less. Especially when she had something much more pressing to worry about, namely finding the strength to return the favour, because not doing so was just not an option for her.

It felt like nothing short of a miracle that she found the strength to move at all, and in the end the only reason she probably could was sheer stubbornness, but it was worth it, just to hear Kara let out a soft sound of pleasure as Alex pressed a gentle kiss to her neck. Alex quickly gave her another, and another, and another, until she was able to push her hand up, gently grab Kara's face and gently pulled towards her so she could press their lips together. God, that kiss was so soft and sweet, and just... loving. Like Alex could feel the love that Kara had for her radiating from that kiss, and it just pushed her even more to return the favour. Even if, of course, Kara was willing to give her an out.

As soon as she felt a hand sliding down her body Kara reluctantly broke the kiss and then even more reluctantly told the other girl, "You don't have too, you know?"

"I'm going too." Alex said softly yet firmly.

She decided that she needed too, that she had too, because that's what the burning desire inside her felt like, but Alex thought that sounded a bit too rapey. Or perhaps even more than her last words made that sound like. Luckily Kara had made it very clear that she wanted this, and she could easily stop her even if Alex wasn't in a weakened state, so Alex didn't worry about that too much. Not when she was concentrating on the task at hand, namely pushing her hand into Kara's skirt and under her panties, making her adopted sister gasp out loudly in pleasure. Alex also let out a gasp, although was mostly at amazement and just how much wetness she found in between Kara's legs.

Even though it was an obvious, and kind of stupid, statement Alex just couldn't resist mumbling, "You're so wet."

"You, you make me..." Kara stammered.

"Shhhhh, just enjoy." Alex whispered before kissing Kara again.

This kiss was a lot more lively than the last, proving that adrenaline had kicked in for Alex, while the additional intimate touch was working wonders for Kara. Which was impressive, especially at the beginning as it was only the touch of skin against skin, albeit Alex touching Kara's most intimate area. Of course when she actually started to rub her little cunt Kara cried out loudly into the kiss and then pulled Alex more firmly against her as the kissing became increasingly heated. Which was really, really distracting, so much so that Alex actually had to break away from it to finish the job, which was harder than she thought it would be because she just wanted to melt into those strong arms, and a wonderful kiss from Supergirl. But no, Alex refused to let this end until Kara came for her.

Kara whimpered when Alex suddenly pulled her hand away, but then gasped as her big sister dropped to her knees in front of her, pushed her head underneath her skirt and slid her tongue over the now thoroughly ruined panties. Alex always was a fan of bold moves, but this? Wow! This overwhelmed Kara so much it was a miracle she didn't cum right there, or hurt Alex, which was an extremely scary thought. She then had the same thought when Alex pushed those panties aside so she could become the first woman to touch Supergirl's pussy with her tongue, one Danvers sister giving another a long slow lick starting from the very bottom of Kara's pussy and working all the way up to the top, even lingering on her clit a little bit.

That process was then repeated over and over again, more or less. Alex completely ignored her clit for a while, but that was fine, as again Kara could savour the moment, because again, this was literally a dream come true for her. One which she never wanted to end, even if it meant they would be discovered by her cousin eventually. But Kara didn't care about that right now. Hell, the entire DEO could have marched in here, and/or everyone at Catco, and Kara wouldn't have wanted to stop having sex with her adopted sister. Alex would probably think differently, but in this little fantasy Kara was having her big sister was so consumed by the taste of her pussy she didn't even notice anyone else, and just kept on licking.

However she'd just finished finger fucking Alex to orgasm, and before that the person she wanted most in this world had agreed to give a romantic relationship a try, meaning that Kara had never been so overwhelmingly happy. It also meant she had never been more desperate to cum, and all it took was some gentle licking from her beloved sibling and the mighty Supergirl didn't think she could handle any more. Not without cumming. She had beaten a dozen aliens, including that Black Mercy plant, pretty much through sheer willpower, but she couldn't take more of this without begging for mercy. Which later she would probably laugh at herself for. Much later.

For now she just needed to cum, the mighty Supergirl whimpering pathetically, "More! Please? Ooooooh Alex, I need more! No, don't stop, mmmmm, that feels amazing, but I need more. I need you to make me cum! Only you Alex, ohhhhhh Rao, only you! I want you and only you can make me cum! I want my big sister to make me cum! Ohhhhhhh yesssssss, mmmmm, I want my big sister to use her tongue and fingers to make me cum! Oh please Alex, I need it! Ohhhhhhh, I need you to make me, oh yes! That's it, mmmmm, more, more, more, more, more! Oooooooh yessssssss, OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEESSSSSS, OOOOOOOH FUCK!"

It wasn't long before Kara lost the ability to continue the begging, and that was long before she came. Oh yes, that was just the result of her adopted sister beginning to concentrate on her clit, not just licking it but taking it into her mouth and sucking it, easily bringing her to the edge of orgasm. Thankfully it wasn't too long after that Alex pushed her tongue as deep as it would go into Kara's cunt, instantly triggering the most powerful climax of her life. Which was the point that Kara lost the ability to think coherently, as all she could do was go to extremes to make sure she couldn't hurt the other girl in this state, namely by levitating herself up and threw her arms, legs and head back so she was in a weird kind of starfish position, her limbs far away from where they could hurt the girl she loved.

Alex ironically got hurt anyway, as in the process of getting herself into this position Kara bashed the other girl in the face with her pussy. Which wouldn't be an issue with just about anyone else, but it was probably enough to leave a bruise on Alex's face, which both Danvers sisters would probably find funny later. Much later. For now Kara didn't notice, and Alex didn't care. In fact, all Alex cared about in that moment was swallowing as much of Kara's heavenly cum as possible, and then she remembered it was Kara's pleasure that really mattered, so she concentrated on that, which certainly seemed to work out. Especially when Alex got a little more inventive.

Initially Alex was just slamming her tongue in and out of Kara's cunt, pausing only when she made her little sister cum, prompting her to wrap her mouth tightly around that entrance so at least the majority of that yummy liquid flowed directly into her mouth, down her throat and into her belly were it belonged. But there was just so much of it, and Alex wasn't exactly an expert here, soon an increasing amount escaped. Although most of that escaped onto Alex's face, marking her as a pussy pleaser. More importantly in that moment, she was being marked as Supergirl's pussy pleaser. Her own sister's pussy pleaser. And even though it was wrong that made her so, so happy.

Unfortunately she did not have Kara's endurance, and much sooner than she would have liked her mouth and tongue got tired. Fortunately Alex was used to being outmatched, and using her brain to figure out how she got the upper hand. Or in this case, make her kid sister cum some more. Thankfully she came up with the perfect solution, namely to use her fingers. Sure, she was reluctant to remove her mouth from Kara's cunt, which was ultimately why she started licking and sucking her clit after a little break, but it was totally worth it to shove her two fingers into Kara's twat and continue fucking the mighty Supergirl through orgasm after orgasm.

Going off pure adrenaline Alex was even able to switch back and forth between those things a few times, but ultimately Alex just became too tired to continue and she was left gasping for breath, kneeling in front of this goddess. People had called Supergirl that before, and Kara had been quick to laugh it off, but that was exactly what she looked like now, especially as she got out of her ridiculous pose, straightened up, and then look down at the human beneath her. For the briefest of seconds Alex was truly scared of her sister for the first time in her life, and then a wide happy smile crossed Kara's face and she picked Alex up and spun her around, which was ridiculous, but also made Alex smile. Then Kara stopped with Alex in her arms, bridal style and then giggled again.

"What now, lover?" Kara teased, "I could take you to Paris, and we could have sex on top of the Eiffel Tower? Or somewhere in the Caribbean, maybe? Oh, or maybe you'd like round two in your own bed?"

"Bed sounds good." Alex said weakly, then when Kara grinned mischievously quickly added, "But just to cuddle, okay?"

"Okay." Kara mumbled unconvincingly as she began flying them away.

"Seriously Kara." Alex warned, before pointing out, "Let's just take this one step at a time. I'm not going to marry you right away."

"But you might? Someday?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Alex blushed.

"Good enough for me." Kara beamed, just before she and her sister vanished into the night sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Kara Danvers felt like she had been walking on egg shells around her adopted sibling the past couple of days. Alex hadn't freaked out after they had sex, or during the journey back, or to her knowledge even in their time apart, but things between them were a little awkward, and Kara knew it wouldn't take much for the other girl to freak out and put a stop to their relationship before it even really begun. So as much as she didn't want to Kara gave Alex some time to breathe, while making it clear that she was here for her, if she needed her. Alex didn't say it out loud, but Kara was sure she was grateful for this. However the other side to it was she didn't want to wait too long, just in case Alex talked herself out of being with her. So a few days after their first time together she approached her at the DEO.

"Hey, can we talk?" Kara asked softly.

"Erm... I... I mean, sure." Alex stammered, quickly darting into an empty room, and then when Kara closed the door behind them she asked, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you were free tonight?" Kara asked instantly, "Cause we haven't had a girls night in forever, and I know why that is, but I just miss you."

"I miss you too." Alex admitted softly, hating herself for it as it had only been less than a week since the last 'girls night', if that was really what this was, a point which she hesitantly clarified, "Just a girls night?"

"If you want it to be." Kara said hesitantly.

Alex bit her lip for a few long seconds, and then admitted, "I don't know Kara... I, I'm really busy."

"Come on Alex, please." Kara pleaded, glancing around briefly to make sure they were really alone and then lowering her voice just in case, "I just want to spent some time with you, that's all. No funny business, I swear. I'll be good. Just please come over?"

*

A few hours later Kara was on top of Alex, gently pinning the other girl under her super strong body as she kissed her. Which was something that Kara felt really bad about, or at least she wanted to be when she was done kissing Alex. To be fair she had genuinely planned a strictly sisterly night of fun, and had no intention of making a move on the other girl. But it just kind of, happened. Kara wasn't even sure how it really started. One minute they were playfully teasing each other while watching a movie on Netflix, the teasing slowly turning from the mocking kind to the flirty kind as without thinking she inched closer to Alex, and Alex inched closer to her, and then all of a sudden they were both leaning in at the same time, and wow!

All of a sudden it came crashing back down to reality as Alex pulled back and whimpered, "Kara!"

For a few long seconds Kara studied Alex's face and the way she said that, which was a long time to someone who could move it super speed, and then she lowered her head and mumbled, "Sorry... I'm... I'm so, so sorry Alex."

"You're not." Alex pointed out softly.

"You're right, I'm not." Kara said flatly, and kind of boldly for her, before clarifying, "But you started it."

"Really?" Alex smiled softly, "Because it felt kind of mutual. And I know, I know you would never-"

"Lie just to get you here, so I could jump your bones?" Kara offered with a soft smile, before admitting, "Okay, I'd totally do that if you were my girlfriend, but I know we're not there yet, and I really did invite you over to Netflix without the chill part. Except, to literally chill, you know?"

"I know." Alex said softly, "So..."

"I should get off of you." Kara came to the realisation, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Yes, you should..." Alex mumbled, in her heart knowing it was for the best, "We, we should stop."

The fact that those words sounded so hollow gave Kara hope, but she still needed to get off Alex first. Like, she really, really needed to get off of her. And she would. It was just having Alex's body beneath her was literally a dream come true, and it was hard for her to lift herself up, especially when she felt Alex's boobs pressed against hers, one of Alex's legs in between hers and vice versa, and of course that beautiful face inches away from hers. But she had been going to do it, honestly, and even pushed her hands down either side of Alex and started pushing herself up when the other girl suddenly grabbed her face and pulled her down into another kiss. Which Alex wouldn't have been able to do unless Kara wanted her too, and Rao, how Kara wanted her too.

Even before she came to Earth Kara was fluent in a variety of different alien languages, and thanks to her cousin and his Fortress of Solitude she had only learned more, but even with all those 'tongues' as the humans would say Kara couldn't accurately describe just how much she wanted Alex to pull her down into another kiss. Sadly while it was proof that Alex wanted her too, the kiss combined with the conversation which came before it solidified that Alex was still very unsure about what was going on with them. This meant that Kara could either be a good friend, a good sister, and insist they go no further tonight. Or she could try and use her body convince to Alex this was what she should do. Which wasn't exactly an easy choice for her. Luckily for her Alex was kind of making the choice for her.

Alex knew this was the wrong choice, and was inwardly screaming at herself to stop, but for whatever reason she just couldn't. Kara's lips were just too kiss-able, and her body just felt so good pressed against hers, and most of all Alex just wanted her so badly. It was like that stupid Black Mercy induced dream about marrying Kara had awoken something inside of her, and ever since she had been nervous of thinking about her adopted sister, but it had got so much worse since they actually slept together. Now Alex couldn't stop thinking about those things again, and then even more things, and now they were finally alone together for the first time in almost a week, and Alex just couldn't get it out of her head, no matter how much she tried to concentrate on the stupid movie.

Now here they were with her alien sister on top of her on the couch of Kara's apartment, making out like a couple of teenagers, Alex struggling to think of anything, let alone the reasons they shouldn't be doing this. Hell, at one point she went off on a tangent about how soft Kara's skin was under her fingertips as she pushed her hand underneath her adopted sibling's clothes, which was weird considering she was the Girl of Steel. For that matter theoretically Alex should be getting crushed by ton of weight, yet Kara didn't feel heavy at all, Alex wondering if that was another superpower, or Kara was lightly floating or something. Alex almost considered asking, but no, she was far too preoccupied with kissing her sister.

Eventually Alex also became preoccupied with feeling her sister up, her hands slipping under Kara's loose shirt of their own accord to gently stroke her back and sides, and then when she realised she was doing that instead of stopping Alex went even further with it, namely bringing her hand up to cup Kara's boobs. Predictably this caused Kara to grin into the kiss and return the favour, then taking one step further by reaching down to grab Alex's butt with one hand while keeping the other on her tits. They then kept groping each other like that for quite a while, even after they started switching between making out and kissing each other's necks. During this Kara carefully remove both their shirts and bras, so a few minutes later she could start kissing her way down Alex's chest, which again gave the older sister a chance to stop this, but she didn't.

Instead Alex just moaned, gasped and whimpered as Kara slowly kissed up one breast to wrap her lips around a nipple and then gently suck on it. After maybe a minute of that Kara kissed her way down one boob and up the other to repeat the process with the other nipple, then going back and forth between them while adding her tongue into the mix, swirling it around those nipples while Alex continued to let out sounds which were way too positive. Then suddenly she was being carried, or more accurately flown, slowly and gently through the apartment and into Kara's bedroom, and then gently laid down on the bed. Again Alex didn't complain, although she did manage to give Kara a questioning look.

Which Kara answered with a bashful smile and a soft murmuring of, "I wanted us to do this in a bed this time."

Kara then leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the top of Alex's stomach, before slowly making her way downwards. She should have probably started with Alex's lips and then gradually worked her way downwards, maybe even spent longer on the other girl's tits, both of which she had thoroughly enjoyed, especially the kissing part. However at that moment what Kara wanted more than anything else was to go down on Alex. It was something she'd wanted ever since hitting puberty, and the only reason she hadn't done it during their first time was she didn't want the experience to be ruined for Alex by removing her pants and making her too cold because of it. But this time she would not be denied, Kara promised herself that.

She could barely resist burying her face directly into Alex's pussy after she had finished speaking, because it felt like the first true chance she had to do it without her adopted sibling protesting. But no, Kara so desperately wanted to do this right, so they could do this again, and again, and again. So she forced herself to start with a little more foreplay, not only slowly making her way down Alex's stomach but when she reached her destination Kara spent a few long seconds kissing the other girl's inner thighs, and the area just outside her needy womanhood. Which gave Kara a chance to clean some of Alex's escaped juices, which was even better than what she remembered from tasting it on her fingers.

After tasting the juices again Kara just couldn't hold back any more, and she pressed her tongue against the bottom of Alex's pussy and slid it all the way up to the top. When she had tasted the flavour that was pure Alex Danvers on her adopted sibling's thighs Kara had let out a moan which echoed throughout the silent room. When she tasted those heavenly juices directly from the source Kara moaned even louder than before, although it was completely drowned out by the cry of pleasure that Alex let out, which continued to be the case as Kara repeated the process, licking pussy at a slow and steady rhythm. Licking pussy! That's what Kara was doing now. And more importantly, she was licking Alex's pussy. Oh Rao! She was finally getting to lick Alex's pussy.

For what felt like an eternity Kara's mind was completely overwhelmed with that thought, which echoed through her mind in some form or another, along with cries of her God's name and thanking him, even though this certainly wasn't his doing. No, ironically an enemy's plan to destroy her completely backfired, and had given her the one thing she always wanted, making her overwhelmingly happy. So much so it felt like there was a wide grin on her face throughout the pussy licking. Fortunately Alex didn't seem to notice, which was understandable considering what was happening to her, Kara suspecting that her adopted sister was just as overwhelmed as she was.

Alex was definitely feeling overwhelmed by all of this, although that was a feeling she was becoming very familiar with. She was also becoming very familiar feeling pleasure beyond her wildest dreams. And just happiness at that. Happiness that she knew she should have been ashamed of feeling for her baby sister, especially during unspeakable forbidden sex with the girl that she was sworn to protect, but in blissful moments like this Alex just couldn't care how wrong this was, or what their relationship was. She only cared that Kara, her wonderful Kara, was making her feel this way, in this case with that perfect little tongue of hers which seemed unbelievablely talented given her supposed lack of experience.

Once the ability to think coherently slowly started to return to her Alex wondered if this wasn't Kara's first time licking pussy. Maybe secretly Kara was a pussy addict, who had been sneaking off to lesbian bars just so she could get her fix. Maybe she had been going down on girls since way back in high school when they first started to bond, which had to be when Kara's crush on her started. And then there was the fact that she was Supergirl, and could probably make any woman drop her panties if she just asked nicely. Or maybe she wouldn't even have to ask, just smile, or maybe women were hitting on her as much as men, and Alex just didn't hear about it. What had her sister been hiding from her?

Then again, maybe this was how it was for all women the first time they had gay sex. Alex had never thought much of the cliché that only a woman knows what a woman wants, but maybe there was something to it. Not that the one guy she had been with had actually even bothered going down on her, so Alex guessed it was possible a guy could make her feel this way. Or at least maybe men could make women that wasn't her feel that way. Alex had been trying to avoid really thinking about it, but she had never really been that interested in men, always faked it around the few female friends she had, and any feelings she might have had with completely dwarfed by what she was now feeling for her wonderful Kara.

Her wonderful Kara, who was now hitting her clit with every stroke of her tongue. Initially she had completely avoided it, then occasionally brushed against it, and now with every lick she was bashing into it and making Alex squeal like a little girl. It would have been unbearably embarrassing if it hadn't felt so good. And then just when Alex didn't think it could get any better Kara's tongue started brushing against her entrance, even poking the tip of her tongue inside on a few occasions, which again made Alex let out a completely undignified sound of pure pleasure. Which had to be the height of it, right? Wrong, because Kara's tongue started lingering on her clit, making an extra loud and undignified sound fall out of Alex's mouth.

Seriously, was this another superpower that Alex was only just finding out about? Did Kara need to change her name to Pussygirl, and start wearing the letter P on her chest as a symbol to her most impressive superpower? Or was she just using her enhanced senses to tell her what to do? Because seriously, it was like Kara knew exactly what Alex wanted, and more importantly what she needed, without even having to ask. Which included teasing Alex for what felt like hours, bringing her so close to an orgasm she could practically taste it, only to decrease the force and speed of her licks and then when the moment was passed increase the force again.

Not that she ever truly stopped, especially not with the assaults to her clit. No, that even escalated in the form of Kara wrapping her mouth around Alex's clit and sucking on it, which made Alex think she was going to cum for sure, only she didn't. No, Kara just kept relentlessly licking her pussy, which more and more felt like Kara indulging in what seemed like an addiction to the pussy cream that she was greedily swallowing than an genuine attempt to bring Alex pleasure. Or maybe she was just waiting for permission to make Alex cum. Or perhaps more accurately, waiting for Alex to beg. Which she wanted to do for quite a while, but it was hard to find the strength to do so, especially when it felt so good part of Alex never wanted it to stop. Even when it became almost literally painful.

Ultimately though it just became too much and Alex whimpered, "Please Kara, make me cum. I need to cum, mmmmm ohhhhhh, I need, oh, I need, oh yes, oh yes, ooooooooh yesssssss! Just like that! Oh Kara! Kara! Oh fuck! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddddd yesssssssss, aaaaaaaahhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeesssssssss!"

Fortunately Alex barely started begging when Kara's mouth latched onto her clit and she sucked it ravenously until Alex was once again on the edge of orgasm, before finally being pushed over that edge by Kara sliding her tongue down to her entrance and then entering her. Not gently either, God no, Kara slammed her tongue as deep as it would go into Alex's cunt, triggering the most powerful climax of her life. Yes, somehow even better than what Kara had given her with her fingers in the Fortress of Solitude, which Alex wouldn't have thought was possible only a few seconds ago, and yet her definition of ecstasy was once again redefined.

Somehow that climax was followed by another, and another, and another, as her kid sister worked relentlessly to make Alex cum. Which only cemented the fact that whatever guilt and uneasiness Alex felt for how legally their relationship was seen was worth it if she could feel this way again. As was the potential judgement of their friends and family. Hell, there was no price Alex wouldn't pay in that moment if it meant that Kara would do this to her again. Or anything just to be with Kara, because the truth was she loved her. She was in love with her, which was incredibly scary, but the thought only made Alex cum that much harder, and more frequently.

Kara also would do anything just to be with Alex. Which actually was nothing new, it was just now she knew she had a shot with her Kara was more determined than ever to make sure their relationship worked out. A great way of ensuring that had always seemed like regularly going down on Alex, and as soon as she realised her adopted sister would let her Kara promised herself that would be the case. Except now she knew it would be just as much a treat for her, if not more, because it meant she would have even more chances to swallow liquid heaven, which was a good description of Alex's regular pussy cream. Her cum on the other hand, that was beyond accurate description.

All Kara knew was that she couldn't get enough of it, the Kryptonian happily using every ounce of her superspeed to ensure she swallowed every drop of Alex's first orgasm, and the next half a dozen orgasms, regardless of how fast and hard she squirted onto her eager little tongue. Oh yes, Kara made sure that every drop of that human girl cream ended up in her belly were it belonged, at least at first. Then she decided she wanted to be baptised as her big sister's pussy licker, so she had to close her mouth and rub her face against Alex's hypersensitive cunt, ensuring that her face was drenched in girl cum straight from her adopted sibling's pussy.

Once each orgasm was done Kara either reinserted her tongue into Alex's cunt or substituted it for a couple of fingers. Either way sometimes all it would take was penetrating Alex again to set her off again, while other times Kara needed to fuck her big sister a little first, which honestly she preferred, because the feeling of being inside Alex was beyond words. Especially while looking up to see just how much her flushed, dishevelled and constantly screaming sibling was, Kara almost constantly grinding against Alex's cunt or clit as she fulfilled the stuff of her wildest fantasies. Which she wanted to do all night, but selfishly she wanted some satisfaction of her own, so reluctantly Kara refrained from fucking Alex into unconsciousness.

Instead Kara pushed her luck as much as possible, and then when she was sure that Alex was about to pass out she gently slowed her role, bringing the other girl down from her high. Then, perhaps getting a little carried away, Kara zoomed up so she was lying face to face with Alex in less than a second, which caused the brunette to lazily blink her eyes open and stare up at the grinning blonde that was now on top of her. Kara then kissed Alex again, allowing the other girl to taste herself on her lips, and then eventually her tongue. Although to Kara's credit she managed to keep the kiss soft and sweet for several long seconds, even after she shoved her tongue into Alex's mouth.

Then Kara pulled back and eagerly said, "Your turn."

"Give me a minute." Alex panted, and then chuckled, "God Kara, that was... WOW!"

"I know." Kara beamed happily, that smile quickly turning mischievous as she added, "And you thought you didn't want this?"

"Yeah, well... I also thought I was straight, so maybe I'm not as smart as I thought." Alex laughed.

"Definitely." Kara chuckled playfully, then just to make sure Alex knew it was playful she quickly added, "But you're still pretty smart in my book. And sexy, and amazing, and-"

Alex cut off Kara's adorable rambling with another kiss, because while normally she thoroughly enjoyed their sisterly chats the last thing Alex wanted to do right now was talk, and it was clear that Kara felt the same way given how eagerly she kissed back. Alex just hoped that she could make Kara feel even half of the pleasure she had just given her. Or that she had at least given it to her back in the Fortress of Solitude, when Alex was the one worshipping Kara's yummy little cunt with her mouth and tongue, because Alex wasn't entirely convinced she could return the favour now. At least not with her mouth and tongue. Luckily she could think of an alternative thanks to their first time together.

Despite her eagerness to deliver on that alternative Alex did become a little distracted with the kiss. Okay, a lot distracted, but Alex thought that was understandable given what incredible things her baby sister had made her feel with her mouth and tongue. Besides, Kara was once again proving she was an amazing kisser, so the kiss alone would have been distracting enough. Then there was the fact that Alex was tasting her own cum and pussy cream on Kara's mouth and tongue, her little sister's mouth and tongue at that, which Alex found herself loving way more than she should. Hell, much to her shame if Kara hadn't been whimpering with need into her mouth Alex might have forgotten about returning the favour altogether.

Luckily she was, those whimpers even more noticeable when Alex moved her lips down to Kara's neck while pushing her hand in between her legs. At first Alex just rubbed the younger girl's pussy lips, mostly just to tease Kara as she was wet and ready to be penetrated. Also Alex was kind of hoping that Kara would beg her for it, but the mighty Supergirl just kept whimpering, moaning and crying out with pleasure, either because she was confident that sooner or later her adopted sibling would give her what she wanted, or just because she was too overwhelmed to say the words. Either way Kara was right about the former, as Alex couldn't even wait that long to push a finger into Kara's cunt.

Just before she did that Alex pulled back so she could look into Kara's beautiful eyes while pushing that finger inside her. God, the look in Kara's eyes, and on her face? Nothing could ever beat that. It was pure perfection, as was the sounds that her Supergirl was letting out, and the way that Kara's insides felt on her finger, Alex soon burying that finger up to the knuckle and then beginning to pump it in and out. Which of course made sure Kara continued letting out wonderful sounds, and looking so beautiful, and staring up at her with such love and affection that Alex just couldn't resist kissing her little sister again as she finger fucked her.

Kara loved the fact that what they were doing was mirroring their first time together, and her own body was aching for the attention to be solely on her, which was only right considering they had just focused on Alex so thoroughly. However she was itching to touch Alex again, and it became increasingly hard for her to just keep her hands to herself. She wanted to push one in between Alex's legs and return the favour she was currently receiving, even if that meant the risk of Alex being too distracted to make her cum. Or maybe Kara would even accidentally fuck her big sister into unconsciousness. Oh yes, Kara craved to do that, even if it would mean that she would have to finish herself off.

To try and prevent that Kara whimpered, "Please Alex, please make me cum! I need to cum! Ohhhhhh make me cum on your finger, mmmmm, oh please, just fuck me! Fuck me harder, oh Rao!"

Before Kara could say any more Alex cut her off with another kiss, which was wonderful, and yet frustrating given the other girl was using it as a way to shut her up while continuing to tease her. Now if Alex would only do this every time she wanted her to be quiet Kara would be happy, and as it meant pleasure Kara tried to be satisfied with it now. But she just couldn't stop herself from whimpering in disappointment into Alex's mouth, and got through it by beginning to slide her hands all over the other woman. At first she just concentrated on her back, sides and arms, but it was not long before she was grabbing her ass and pushing her closer towards her as a silent way to plead for more.

Of course Kara easily had the strength to pull away at any time, and even pin Alex down and rub her cunt on her face until she came, but of course she didn't want to hurt the human. Besides, Kara had a better idea, namely to do what she'd been aching to do ever since letting Alex take charge, namely pushing a hand in between her sister's legs. At first she only slid her fingertips over the wet flesh she found there, which worked like a charm, Alex crying out into her mouth and then pushing another finger in her pussy and increasing the pace. Eventually she even broke the kiss, presumably so they could look into each other's eyes as Alex made Kara cum. Although in the end, the reverse was also true.

As soon as Alex's thumb started rubbing her clit, bringing Kara to the very edge of orgasm she shoved two fingers inside of her big sister's cunt and started rubbing her clit. For all of the previous build up Alex not only took this with ease, but the Danvers sisters came together in one of the greatest experiences of Kara's life. Maybe even the best, considering one orgasm led to another as both sisters frantically hammered their fingers in and out of each other. Of course without anything holding her back Supergirl was always going to win a battle of speed, power and endurance, although Kara was more than satisfied when she finally got to fuck Alex into unconsciousness like she always wanted.

She then wrapped her unconscious sister up in her arms and cuddled with her while whispering words like, "Rao I love you so much" "You're so amazing" and even "I can't wait to tell everyone."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"We don't have to do this tonight." Kara said softly, and sadly, "Or, you know... ever."

"No, no... it's been months. And I promised you." Alex pointed out reassuringly.

"But, do you want too?" Kara softly pushed, not the first time.

"Yes." Alex insisted, holding up a shot, "This is just a bit of liquid courage, that's all."

Kara wasn't so sure, as that was the third shot of liquid courage Alex had taken over the last half an hour, and the third bottle of beer. Alex was by no means a lightweight, but Kara didn't want to tell their friends about a relationship which meant so much to her when they might be too drunk to remember. More importantly she didn't want Alex to tell them when she was drunk out of her mind. But she also didn't want to be the one to start the conversation, because she knew just how nervous Alex was about this. Kara was nervous too, but she was confident her friends would accept them. And even if they didn't right away, it didn't change anything. Not for her. She would still be Supergirl, and she would need the support of the DEO, and she was confident her friends would be professional. Most of all, nothing was taking Alex away from her.

Although the truly scary thing was that wasn't technically true, as Alex could take Alex away from her, if her adopted sister freaked out during telling people about them, or worse, their friends initially freaked out, which sent Alex down a downward spiral. Which Kara was very, very aware of, which was why she had agreed to do this in their favourite bar instead of in their home, where Alex could drink and they could both make a run for it if things got uncomfortable. Not that it seemed to be helping Alex with her nervousness, even the less observant of their friends noticing that she seemed off for some reason, and Alex offering up increasingly lame excuses didn't help. Then, just as Kara thought Alex was going to seriously call it off, she took her hand underneath the table, took a deep breath, and began.

"You guys remember when Kara was under the influence of The Black Mercy?" Alex blurted out, interrupting a conversation between Winn and James.

"Erm, yeah?" Winn frowned, "Why?"

"Well..." Alex continued, briefly taking a sip of her beer, "You guys sent me into her brain, and I found myself on Krypton, and we were all there, just like it says in my report. But, I didn't mention it was also Kara's wedding."

"Why not?" James frowned.

"Presumably, she didn't think it was relevant." J'ohn shrugged.

"No, it's not that." Alex said softly.

"Was it because the groom was somebody really weird?" Winn guessed, before correctly guessing, "Or one of us?"

"There was no groom." Kara spoke up for the first time in a while.

"How can you have a wedding with no groom?" Winn laughed, as if the idea was absurd.

Which earned him a slap to the arm from Lucy, before she corrected him with a grin, "Because it was a girl, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Kara admitted with a happy smile, finding it amusing how everyone seemed shocked except Lucy, and Alex of course.

"Was it me?" Lucy teased, "Because I'm flattered Kara, and I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it, but I just wouldn't feel right leaving James for you."

"Hey!" James complained.

"What? I said I wouldn't do it?" Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah, out of obligation." James grumbled.

"Well, there might be other reasons." Lucy grinned.

"So if not Lucy, then who?" Winn asked cautiously, still rubbing his arm.

"Oh, was it your precious Cat Grant?" Lucy grinned.

"Erm, no." Kara frowned, "Why would it be."

"Well, you talk about her a lot." Alex pointed out.

"And look at her, and talk about her, and do every little thing she says." Lucy teased.

"I'm her assistant!" Kara pointed out.

"You're her favourite assistant." Lucy continued to tease.

"Yeah, she never says it, but she actually likes you. You can tell." Winn murmured, thinking back to previous interactions, "And you guys seem super close."

"I'm not dating my boss! I'm dating my sister!" Kara loudly exclaimed in frustration. Then realising what she just said, and the way everyone was looking at her, she quickly added, "Adopted! Adopted sister. Because you see I'm adopted, so it's not weird."

There was a long pause and then Lucy quipped, "Well, as long as it's not weird."

"It's not!" Kara protested.

"Saying it's not weird makes it weird." Lucy pointed out.

"No it doesn't." Kara whined petulantly.

"Yes it does." Winn argued, "That's your sister Kara! How could you do this?"

Alex had been busy downing her beer since Kara outed them, but this made her lose her temper, "Seriously Winn? Seriously? We're not even the same species! Just because my Mom told us we were sisters, it doesn't mean it was true. We've been more like best friends the past ten years, and while I didn't used to think of Kara as anything more than that, after that wedding, I can't not think of her that way. And what we have is good. It's so, so good. And I will not be judged by someone whose last date turned into a super villain. Kara is amazing in so many ways, and I never thought I'd be lucky enough to be with someone like her, but now I am so, so happy. So do you think you could just be happy for us? Please?"

There was a long pause, perhaps even longer than the first, and then J'ohn got up and explained when Kara gave him an angry look, "I'm just going to get more drinks. I think we could all use them. But I'm happy for you both. I really am. Of course I expect both of you to fill out the appropriate paperwork. And attend a sexual harassment seminar."

"Yes Sir." Alex grumbled.

"A what?" Kara whined, before Alex nudged her, and she quickly corrected herself, "I mean, yes Sir."

Once he was gone Lucy spoke up, "You know what? I'm happy for you too."

"Thanks-" Kara began.

"Don't get me wrong." Lucy quickly added, "I still think it super weird, but you're right, you guys don't share blood, or anything."

"Thanks." Kara repeated a little less enthusiastically, before turning to James and looking at him expectantly.

"I'm going to need a little time to wrap my head around this." James admitted, "But I want to be happy for you guys. I really, really do."

"Thanks..." Kara nodded, before turning to Winn.

Yet another long pause, then Winn grumbled, "I still think it's icky, but whatever makes you happy, I guess."

"Winn." Alex warned.

"What? I'll try and be happy for you, it's just weird for me." Winn protested.

"It's weird because you're losing Kara to her sister." Lucy teased.

"No." Winn lied, "It's just... that... erm, I-"

"What are you going to tell your Mom?" James asked softly, but not cruelly, "What are you going to tell Clark?"

"He kind of figured it out when he walked in on us having sex in the Fortress of Solitude." Kara admitted casually, oblivious to everyone else's reaction, "Well, it was more like he flu in, but I guess it still counts. And Alex was right, we were tempting fate after we got away with it the first time."

"Too much information sweetie." Alex quipped.

"And your Mom?" James pushed softly.

Kara and Alex exchanged a look.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"But you're sisters!" Eliza Danvers said softly in disbelief.

"Kara's an alien." Alex quickly and softly pointed out.

There was a long pause and then Eliza repeated, "But you're sisters."

"No, we're not." Alex sighed, trying not to get frustrated as she unnecessarily spelt it out, "Kara and I were literally born light-years apart from each other, with different parents and even different cultures. Then we met when we were both entering puberty, and after a rocky start we became best friends, but that's all we ever were. And now we're more. That's all. There's no need to freak out about this."

Which instantly triggered the older woman, "Kara, will you give me a minute alone with your sister."

"No." Kara said softly, clearly surprising her adopted parent, but then firmly telling her, "Not this time. Anything you have to say to her, you can say to me as well."

"Fine." Eliza took a deep breath after a few long seconds, and then scolded her eldest daughter, "Alex, how could you let this happen?"

"What?" Kara frowned.

"You're the big sister. You should know better." Eliza continued to scold.

"Oh really?" Alex laughed.

"Really!" Eliza said angrily.

"Oh please Mom, please tell me how this is my fault." Alex pleaded sarcastically.

"You're the big sister!" Eliza repeated in disbelief, "It's your responsibility to keep Kara's head out of the clouds and down to Earth where she belongs. I told you that."

"Yeah, when she was 12!" Alex pointed out, "Now she's grown up, perfectly capable of making her own decisions."

"Dating your sister isn't a decision, it's a felony." Eliza countered.

"Not if you're not actually related." Alex countered.

"It's still wrong!" Eliza argued.

"Alex saved me!" Kara snapped angrily, "Was that wrong?"

"Kara..." Eliza began.

"Alex saved me from an evil plant, which was slowly killing me, but distracting me from it by showing me the thing I wanted most." Kara exclaimed, "Alex went into my head and saved me, finding out the thing I most wanted was her. That my idea of a perfect day is marrying her in front of all our friends and family on Krypton. And I can never do it on Krypton, but I... I still want to marry her, someday."

"Kara?" Alex said softly.

"Alex, I..." Kara hesitantly confessed, "I know it's way too early to talk about this, but... well, our relationship isn't exactly normal. And I love that. I don't want normal Alex. I want you. I want everything with you. A wedding, along happy marriage... kids. I remember you said you wanted kids, and I do too. So bad. I want to have them with you."

There was a brief pause and then Alex smiled, "Me too. I want that. I want it all with you."

There was another pause, this one much longer, and then Eliza said in disbelief, "I can't believe this is happening."

"Well it is." Alex said sharply, turning her attention back to her mother, "And we're not kids any more, you can't forbid us from dating. We're two, unrelated adults who love each other very much, and want to be together. Please Mom, try to understand that."

Yet another pause, this one brief, and then Kara chimed in, "If you need some time, that's okay-"

"Some time!" Eliza snapped, "Some time? I don't need some time to understand what's right and what's wrong, and neither should you. For God sakes Kara, what would people think if they knew"

"Our friends were surprised, but they support us." Kara argued, trying not to think of Winn or mention there was an exception, "I don't care what anyone else thinks."

"What would your father think?" Eliza asked Alex.

"Hopefully he'd realise that if I am telling him about us, I must be pretty serious about the way I feel about Kara." Alex argued, "And I'd hope a man who welcomed an alien into his home and raised her as his daughter would be tolerant of that alien and his real daughter developing feelings for each other. Even if it took him some time to get over the initial shock, really think about it, and ultimately accept it."

"Accept it?" Eliza laughed in disbelief, before trying one last time to get through to her real daughter, "Alex, this isn't just liking someone of the same gender. She's your-"

"Please stop calling her my sister." Alex snapped.

"Well that's what she is, whether you want to admit it or not." Eliza sighed, standing up, "I hope you realise that, and soon, because this thing between the two of you, it's wrong."

"No it's not." Alex argued, although instead of answering her mother just turned and left the apartment without another word. Then after a few long seconds of silence Alex murmured softly, "It's not."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

While it was hard to imagine how coming out as a couple to Alex's Mom could have gone worse at least that was pretty much it. They weren't close to other family members, and Clark had already told Lois, because there were no secrets between them, at least not any more. The two couples even had a double date scheduled for the weekend. And one with James and Lucy the following weekend. Even Winn seemed to be getting over it. All of which was little comfort to Alex, which broke Kara's heart, but there wasn't much she could do. She tried to give Alex some space for a few hours, the entire time searching her mind for something to cheer Alex up. Something which ideally didn't evolve sex, as it just didn't seem appropriate, and especially anything involving alcohol, as Kara knew that would only make things worse.

Then Kara got a great idea, so she approached her lover from behind, wrapped her arms around her, and then after just holding her for a few long seconds of comfort she whispered in her ear, "Alex, honey?"

"Yes sweetie." Alex smiled softly, the cutesy nicknames and Kara's smile already lightening the mood.

"How about I take you flying?" Kara suggested.

"Flying Kara, really?" Alex laughed, turning around in Kara's arms and wrapping her own around her girlfriend.

"Yeah..." Kara grinned, "You used to love that when we were kids."

Which made Alex give her a look, "Do you really think reminding us of our childhood is what's best right now."

"If it's something that can make you happy, yeah." Kara admitted, before frowning, "And why would reminding us of our childhood be a problem? We were friends, not sisters. I thought we were over this? Your Mom didn't get to you, did she?"

"No, no, no... it's just..." Alex sighed, before admitting, "Okay, maybe she got to me a little bit. But I'm with you. I am! And that's what makes me happy, more than anything."

Kara smiled softly, "You make me happy too."

"I know." Alex teased, before pointing out, "And flying makes you happy too, huh?"

"Yeah. Nothing is better for putting my mind at ease." Kara admitted, not for the first time. Then she confessed something new, "Except flying with you. Nothing was more fun, but even back then, I wanted you to be my girlfriend. Heck, part of the fun was imagining all those little trips were dates."

"I should have probably realised that when you took me to Paris and we danced on top of the Eiffel tower." Alex said dryly, and then when Kara lowered her head in embarrassment Alex pulled her chin up and softly told her, "Hey, I'm your girlfriend now, and I'd love to go on a date to Paris with you."

"Actually, I had somewhere else in mind." Kara confessed.

"Whatever you want." Alex reassured, clutching her girlfriend tightly and then jokingly telling her, "Up, up, and away Supergirl."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Kara tried to take the scenic route, partly because she didn't want Alex to guess where they were going, and partly because she just loved flying in the night sky with Alex Danvers in her arms, a pleasure she so rarely got to enjoy these days. But inevitably she didn't hide the fact that she was flying to Midvale, the place Kara had spent most of her childhood, and Alex had spent all of hers. There were lots of meaningful places to choose for their little date, but if they had a spot, it would be this, a picturesque lake, surrounded by forest which for the most part was abandoned and this time of night. Thankfully that was the case tonight, Kara briefly using her x-ray vision to check, otherwise somebody would have probably spotted Supergirl hovering over the lake with a woman in her arms.

"Our spot." Alex grinned.

"Uh-huh." Kara beamed.

After a few long seconds Alex asked, "So, are you going to let me down, or what?"

"Actually I was hoping to take in the view for a little bit." Kara said sheepishly.

"Right..." Alex frowned suspiciously, staring at the other girl for a few long seconds before pushing, "Kara?"

"What?" Kara protested, then a few seconds later admitting, "Okay, okay, okay. We had so many great memories here, I thought we could make another one?"

"By having sex in the place we played together when we were kids?" Alex said dryly,

"Teenagers!" Kara protested, "We, we were teenagers."

Alex's eyes went wide, as realisation hit, "Oh my God, this is a fantasy for you, isn't it?"

Kara hung her head and bit her lip, before admitting, "It's... it's not just that. I... I was hoping that we could, you know... do it like this."

"In the air? Are you crazy!" Alex exclaimed.

"I won't drop you!" Kara protested.

"Kara!" Alex warned.

"I won't!" Kara insisted, "Look, we're right over the water, so if I did drop you, which I wouldn't, but if I did, and I couldn't get to you in time, which is unlikely because I'm me, but if I didn't you'd be fine."

"But-" Alex began.

"Can you honestly say you haven't thought about it?" Kara blurted out, and then quickly adding, "And isn't this the perfect place to do it? In the middle of the night, in a deserted area, with no one for miles? And in a place we both feel safe? I mean, can you think of a better time or place?"

There was a long pause and then Alex said unconvincingly, "I don't know..."

"Come on Alex, please..." Kara whined, before pleading, "We can do anything you want."

"Anything?" Alex asked softly, and then when the alien eagerly nodded her head she firmly said, "Clothes stay a on!"

"As much as possible." Kara grinned in happy agreement.

"And you follow my lead, do what I say?" Alex pushed.

"Like every single day of our lives, you mean?" Kara teased, before correcting herself as Alex gave her a warning glare, "I mean, yes Alex."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Alex continued that glare for a few long seconds, before softening and leaning in. She then stopped briefly as Kara grinned widely in triumph, before quickly pushing that expression off her face and just waiting patiently for Alex to close the distance between them. Only then did Kara kiss her. Or more accurately, only then did she kiss Supergirl while hovering in mid air, the only thing keeping her from falling being those incredibly strong arms. Which had to be the fantasy of every woman who swung that way, including hers. Well, at least since that fake wedding. Although Alex couldn't claim with any certainty that it wasn't a passing thought of hers even before then.

Either way it was incredibly thrilling to be able to kiss Kara like this, especially because while the mighty Supergirl had to keep her arms holding Alex in place the older of the two had the luxury of sliding her hands all over the other's body. Mostly during that early stage Alex concentrated on the muscular arms literally keeping her alive right now, and had used to save her and the world multiple times. Which Alex had grown to like showing some love ever since they'd gotten together. Sometimes she would even run her lips over them, mostly to make Kara giggle. There was no way she could be that bold tonight though. No, she was too focused on Kara's lips, and eventually her neck. At least with her lips.

Her hands were a different story, as eventually she pushed them up Kara's shirt, making that big S bulge out as her hands cupped Kara's tits underneath that fabric. Which was a tight squeeze, but worth it to hear the mighty Supergirl cry out with pleasure, something else Alex got to enjoy a lot more when she broke the kiss and moved her lips downwards to Kara's neck. Which was where they stayed for quite a while, along with her fingertips barely paying attention to Kara's nipples, as her little way of punishing this little super brat. Of course given where they were Alex didn't stretch this out as much as she might have, and would do later, but it was still quite a while before she pushed a hand downwards.

Even when she did Alex turned that cry of pleasure into an excited gasp from Supergirl into a whimper of disappointment as that hand slid down her stomach, passed the point where she really wanted it and down to Kara's strong thighs which she gently massaged for quite a while. She then got a similar reaction when Alex slid that hand up Kara's skirt and simply let her fingertips slide over those bright red panties. Which were, unsurprisingly, soaked through already, and only got wetter from this gentle touch, even if it was through the fabric. Which made Alex grin in triumph against Kara's neck, then once again lift her head to shamelessly kiss her adopted sister before breaking it and pulling back so she could stare lovingly into her eyes as she pushed that ruined fabric aside.

Kara appreciated that build up, because while she was horny enough before she would never turn down a nice long making out session with Alex. At the same time she was grateful that Alex started touching her where she really wanted her too. And it came at the exact right time, which was true for the other things, Alex teasing her just enough before giving her what she wanted. Namely Alex's fingers rubbing her pussy, making Kara cry out loudly with pleasure in the process. Which in turn caused Alex to grin around her neck and then linger her fingertips on Kara's clit so she could get an extra loud cry out of her. At the same time Alex bit down on her neck, trying to mark her territory. Which never worked, but the mental high was enough to add a little something extra for both girls.

Assuming Alex would move onto the next stage just as Kara was ready to ask for it the Kryptonian was relaxed about this stage. That was until she was ready to ask for more, and instead of obliging Alex kissed her way up her neck, over her jaw and eventually to her lips. Which made this one of the rare times Kara whimpered during the beginning of a kiss with Alex, and it wasn't out of joy or pleasure. It was out of pure frustration, and yet she allowed the kiss to continue for several long minutes before pulling away as it felt like at any second Alex was going to push a finger inside her. Then when it finally became too much for her Alex followed her lips with her own, managing to keep her quiet for about another minute before she finally pulled free.

"Alex, please..." Kara whimpered, "Fuck me! Fuck me please, I need ohhhhhhhh yessssssss!"

That was all Kara was able to get out before two fingers were shoved inside her right up to the knuckles. The penetration was hard and quick, and Kara wasn't used to receiving two fingers right from the start as Alex usually teased her a lot more, but after all that build up Kara happily welcomed it. Especially as Alex waited a few seconds while biting her lip and staring at her intently, clearly checking this was okay, and in doing so proving her love. In response Kara beamed happily at the older girl and opened her mouth to beg some more. Although again, she barely got a chance to get a rhythm going before she was silenced. Or more accurately, her words dissolved into a series of moans, whimpers and cries.

"Oh yes, fuck me." Kara cried out as she stared lovingly into Alex's eyes, "Fuck me Alex, please, oh Rao, fuck me good, ohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkk!"

This was of course caused by Alex beginning to slide her fingers in and out of Kara's cunt, as usual starting off with a slow and steady rhythm, but gradually building the pace up until Kara could rapidly feel herself approaching orgasm. Another usual thing was that Alex didn't give her the satisfaction she wanted right away, keeping her close to that edge for some time, and Kara allowing it because she knew it would make her eventual orgasm that much more powerful. Or more accurately, orgasms, given their track record. And it was pretty usual for Alex to add a third finger, especially at this stage. What was unusual was adding a fourth, stretching Kara's pussy like never before. Which hurt her a little, but it was nothing she couldn't handle, and totally worth it. Just like the thing that came next.

"Kara..." Alex asked hesitantly, "Do you want more?"

"More?" Kara frowned, her mind hazy with pleasure, meaning she was slow on the uptake, "You mean like, your thumb?"

"No Kara, I mean my fist." Alex clarified with a sigh, before adding bashfully, "I, I wanna fist you."

Without thinking Kara winced, "Won't that hurt?"

Alex gave her a look, "I'm pretty sure the mighty Supergirl can handle it. I mean, I've seen you shrug off worse."

"Oh, right." Kara blushed.

"But hey, if you think it is too weird..." Alex backtracked.

"No, no, I didn't say that." Kara reassured, "I, I can take it."

There was a brief pause and then Alex smiled, "Yeah, you can. And you will."

Alex then took a brief calming breath, and then before Kara could figure out she wasn't quite as confident as she was pretending to be she pushed forwards until her knuckles began stretching the other girl's pussy wider than ever before. Which definitely prevented Kara from noticing how nervous Alex was, as she was clearly very focused on what was happening to her given the way that her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. Of course that was very understandable, and it made Alex even more hesitant, but the main reason for her hesitance was because it was likely that Kara would love it and insist on returning the favour. But that was something she'd worry about later, right now she wanted to concentrate on making this as easy for Supergirl as possible.

Which was why despite knowing the mighty Supergirl could take a whole fist inside her cunt with very little effort Alex chose a more teasing route, which involved pushing far enough for the knuckles to stretch Kara's entrance and then pulled back. She repeated this a few times, at first pulling back her hand right away, but then lingering at the point her knuckles were stretching Kara as wide as possible, before finally Alex pushed the rest of the way into her adopted sister's cunt. Which was not something she needed to be reminded of in that moment, especially after everything that happened with her mother, but for better or for worse those thoughts were forgotten as Kara cried out mostly in pain, which broke Alex's heart. Oh God, what had she done?

"Kara? Are you okay?" Alex quickly asked, almost pulling out her fist straightaway.

"I'm fine! Don't stop!" Kara insisted quickly, before whimpering softly, "It's just, different. New. A little weird, but I like it. Ohhhhhhh Goooooddddddd Alex, mmmmm, I like having so much of you inside me."

The combination of those words, the reaction of Kara's body, and the sheer joy of feeling Supergirl/the woman she loved wrapped around her whole hand had Alex pausing for a few long seconds. Which was definitely for the best, as it gave Kara more than enough time to relax, given that she was Supergirl. In fact the pause ended because Kara let out a needy whimper, began humping herself against Alex's hand, and then finally opened her mouth to beg for more. Or at least Alex was pretty sure that she was, giving the other things she was doing. She would probably never know for sure, because she robbed her of the chance to speak, beginning to move her fist inside the other girl, and make the mighty Supergirl squirm because of it.

"If you drop me I'll kill you." Alex warned as she felt Kara's grip on her loosen, which only made the other girl giggle. Then Alex glared at her, leading to Kara tightening her grip, and being rewarded for it, "Good girl. Now, cum for me."

It wasn't quite as instant as Alex would have liked, but this was another command which Kara eventually obeyed. She did it with a series of whimpers, cries, and even a few screams which would have definitely been heard by all the wildlife underneath them, and possibly any campers, and maybe even the nearby town they had grown up in. But even Alex was too far gone to really care about that. Oh yes, all that mattered was fisting Supergirl through climax after climax, a.k.a. making her precious Kara cum over and over again. Something Alex did gleefully, and effortlessly once she really got going, gradually picking up her pace and force until she was pulling her hand out to the knuckles and then slamming it as hard as she could into Kara's cunt.

Kara adored every second of this new and wonderful act. It wasn't something she could imagine wanting to do with anyone else, but she would do anything for Alex, and it felt so wonderfully intimate because of that. And sure, it hurt at first, but as Supergirl she'd had a lot worse, and there was even something thrilling about being stretched like never before. Even when Alex had been teasing her it had been thrilling, Kara wanted more so desperately it was a struggle not to beg for more, and then whenever she tried Alex quickly left her speechless by turning things up a notch. And now? Now she could barely think straight, let alone talk. Although she was constantly making sounds, they just weren't at all coherent.

Thankfully Alex continued to get the message, that being 'fuck me' and then later 'fuck me harder'. True, there was a little teasing involved, but after she really started the hard fist fucking Alex quickly sent Kara over the edge of orgasm and then continued her assault until she was forced to stop. Which they both knew that Kara could do at any time she wanted, but the thing was, Kara never wanted this to stop. Oh yes, she wanted her precious Alex to keep fucking her just like this, her whole hand inside her, Alex inside her like never before, making her cum over and over again over the place they used to hang out when they were young teens, just like she'd always wanted back then, if Kara was being honest.

However Kara wasn't a selfish lover, and soon the need to return the favour became overwhelming. Besides, Kara possessed extraordinary powers on this planet, but they weren't unlimited, and the overwhelming sensation of having Alex's whole fist inside her pussy and the amount of orgasms her adopted sister fucked out of her was actually making Kara feel weak. Twice now she'd had to tighten her grip on Alex, and she really, really didn't want to make it a third time, as even if she succeeded she might ruin the moment by upsetting the other brunette. But most importantly she just wanted to return the favour, and as Alex had introduced something new to their repertoire Kara felt it was only fair she got to do the same.

So while keeping one hand firmly around Alex, and briefly lying back so that the human was resting against her chest, Kara carefully used the other hand to force Alex's hand out of her cunt and then up to her mouth. She did this as gently as possible, and while Alex still cried out it might have been because of surprise more than anything, and it didn't seem that Kara had really hurt her, so the Kryptonian just smiled seductively, stuck out her tongue, and began to lick Alex's fist clean. Which in turn caused Alex to cry out and whimper in delight, before joining Kara in licking the fist clean. Normally Kara hated to share, especially if it was Alex's cum and pussy cream, but under these circumstances she didn't mind, as it made the moment that much more intimate.

Alex admittedly did this partly because she wanted to punish Kara for suddenly switching positions on her and stopping the fisting without her permission. Although certainly with the latter thing it was more of the case that she wanted Kara to tell her that it was too much, not force her to stop. Of course mostly she wanted to taste Kara's cum and pussy cream, which was always a treat, especially in this case as it was on her entire hand, and the fact that whenever they did something like this it would inevitably lead to another long kiss between them. And Alex would have been very happy if that had been it. If Kara lowered them down to rest in their spot, or even just flew them home, but deep down she knew that Kara would insist on turning the favour, and honestly she didn't have a problem with that.

If she had known exactly how Kara had been planning to do that things might be different, but for a few long minutes Alex was completely content kissing her Supergirl in those incredibly strong arms. Then all of a sudden the kiss was broken, Kara was leaning forward again so they were in the upright position, and then all of a sudden she was pushing her into the air, causing Alex to yelp embarrassingly loudly and high pitched. Thankfully Kara never fully let go of her, but it was certainly weird to be pulled up until her crotch was level with the other woman's face. Admittedly they had done something like that before, albeit when Kara's feet were on the ground, and Alex had almost been expecting this. What she wasn't expecting was for Kara to turn her around, pull down her pants and panties, and press her face in between her cheeks.

"Kara!" Alex exclaimed, her eyes going wide, "That's not... oh fuck!"

More swear words escaped Alex's lips as for a few long seconds she was just so stunned by receiving her first rim job, and from Kara of all people, she could barely even think. Although as that ability slowly came back to her she had to admit it wasn't that much more extreme then shoving her whole hand into another girl's pussy. Also, Alex wasn't sure she could admit that out loud, especially not to anyone except Kara, but it felt kind of good. Of course it was totally unnecessary for her to actually say it, as her moans, gasps, whimpers and cries would have made it crystal clear to anyone half deaf she was enjoying this, let alone someone with enhanced hearing. And that was just from the initial licking.

That initial licking was passionate, Kara pushing her face as deep into Alex's butt as she could to really go to town on that forbidden hole, and that felt great, but it of course got better when the mighty Supergirl was again performing a impressive feat of strength and balance by sliding one hand round to Alex's pussy and beginning to rub it. Admittedly Kara had a head start, because fucking her precious Supergirl always made Alex incredibly wet, and in more ways than one she had just fucked her like never before. However she couldn't deny this was really working for her, or that there was little doubt it wouldn't take much to make Alex cum. Which the other girl proved wonderfully right.

Kara would normally tease Alex a little bit more, especially when introducing a new thing, but her excitement got the better of her a little bit. Also as much as she wanted to fuck Alex in the air for hours she didn't want to overwhelm the human she loved so much. Or maybe that was the excuse she was using to give in to her own excitement? Whatever the case she soon added her fingers into the mix, rubbing them against Alex's pussy while still frantically eating the other girl's ass. In fact she began swirling her tongue around Alex's starfish, as well as just licking it up and down. She even tried pushing her tongue inside it, and while unsurprisingly she didn't get very far it was enough to have a positive effect on the other woman.

Not quite as positive as pushing one and then two fingers inside her, but both things caused Alex to cry out loudly with pure joy, and frantically squirm in Kara's arms like she actually wanted to fall. Of course Kara couldn't allow that to happen, and even though it shouldn't have been a problem for her she was actually kind of proud of herself for not doing it, as Alex began flailing very passionately, especially when she made her cum. Which as always, was easy for Supergirl, in this case Kara barely having the chance to curl her fingers inside Alex's cunt and rub her clit with her thumb. Which she kept doing, along with the butt munching, to ensure Alex would cum over, and over, and over again.

It was extremely tempting to turn Alex back around so she could get a face full, and more importantly a belly full, of girl cum and pussy juice, however given this was their first time trying this Kara decided to see it through to the end. Which would probably be the first and last time she did that particular thing, as it just wasn't as fun as swallowing cum, but she would definitely toss Alex's salad again, just because she found the term fun, and couldn't wait to tease Alex about it. But also it was just enjoyable, and again Kara liked trying new things. But of course inevitably Alex ran out of steam, forcing Kara to gradually slow down, lower them to a nice spot underneath the tree facing the lake, and hold the trembling human tightly to her.

After a few long minutes Alex grumbled, "So, is it everything you imagined?"

Forcing a frown onto her face Kara teased, "Which part? The fisting, eating your ass, or joining the mile high club?"

Alex promptly hit her and pointed out, "You know what I mean."

"I do." Kara admitted with a smile, "And it's better than I could have ever dreamed. Everything this with you. I love you, so, so much."

Smiling softly Alex admitted, "I love you too."

Those words never failed to make Kara feel warm and fuzzy inside, in this case making her grin like a fool and hug Alex tighter. It had taken quite a while for Alex to say those words and mean them in the way that Kara wanted her too, and even longer for them to finally come out to everyone as a couple, but now it was finally over. They were out, and happy, and everything was perfect. Well, almost everything. It was wrong of her, Kara knew, but as they lay there in this place which was so important to both of them she couldn't help glance at her empty ring finger, think how all of this had begun, and what it would be like to marry Alex for real. Oh well, maybe one day...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Kara really should have been expecting something like this given where they were, but she was in no way prepared for it. In her defence Alex had seemingly randomly come up to her in the DEO and told her to come with her, no questions asked. It was a promise they both knew Kara couldn't keep, but Alex managed to hold out to her until they were in the training room, at which point she had told Kara to close her eyes. Couples in the DEO weren't supposed to use these facilities for anything other than training, but the advanced holograms Winn had installed allowed them to create a pretty realistic version of anywhere in the world, and J'ohn was a big softy who allowed his agents to occasionally use that to their advantage.

Of course this had confused Kara, who rightfully pointed out she could fly them anywhere in the world, but Alex had insisted, so Kara sighed, closed her eyes and then after a few seconds opened them again once she had permission. Then she gasped loudly, bought a hand up to her face and then eventually began to cry with the overwhelming sentiment. Because of course Alex wouldn't use the training room to take her anywhere in the world, she would use it to take her back to Krypton. Specifically, her childhood home, which had been recreated one year ago by the Black Mercy to distract Kara from the fact it was killing her with her dream wedding to Alex, only for Alex to crash the party and find out about Kara's feelings for her.

Sure, initially it had been awkward, especially when telling people about them, but it was followed by a year of absolute bliss. And now they were back where it all began, and it was just perfect. Well, they weren't in wedding dresses and about to promise the rest of their lives to each other, but it was still pretty close. Actually, it was even closer than Kara thought, as after a few long minutes of just staring at the sights around her she turned to find Alex on one knee with a ring box in hand, and the mighty Supergirl just lost it. She completely broke down, crying ugly tears as she fell down to her knees as she embraced the love of her life, who forgot her initial intentions and just hugged Kara back for a few long seconds.

Then finally Kara whimpered into Alex's ear, "You remembered! You remembered everything!"

"How could I not?" Alex smiled softly, pulling back and revealing that she was now crying too, "It was the greatest day of my life. Or at least, one of them. And I... I was kind of hoping this could be one of them, along with the day that you first came into my life."

"You were hoping?" Kara laughed softly in disbelief, "You really think I would say no?"

"I don't know." Alex shrugged, "Last time we were here, I got quite the surprise. So either history was going to repeat itself and you were going to reveal this was the weirdest, longest and cruellest joke ever, or..."

"It was my turn to be surprised?" Kara finished for her, "Well it was stupid to worry, because of course it's a surprise. A wonderful surprise for me. Because I'll never hurt you Alex. Never."

"I know." Alex smiled softly, "And I'll never hurt you either, I promise."

The two girls exchanged a smile for a few long seconds, before Kara quipped, "So, is there a speech?"

"Of course." Alex beamed.

"Do we have too?" Kara whined, "I'm pretty sure I said yes already."

"No you didn't, and that totally doesn't count." Alex argued.

"But Alex!" Kara whined even more petulantly than before.

"But no!" Alex snapped, "Honestly, sometimes you're worse than you were when we were kids."

"Am not!" Kara shot back, then pouted as she realised she wasn't helping her case, and then to wipe the smirk off Alex's face she teased her, "Fine, hurry up and ask me to marry you so I can say yes, and then marry my sister for real."

Alex glared at her for a few seconds, and then told her, "Nice try, but nothing you say could possibly ruin this."

"I don't want to ruin it. I just want you to hurry up." Kara pointed out.

"Well the longer you argue, the longer it will be." Alex pointed out, and then when Kara mimicked zipping her mouth the older of the two took a calming breath and finally began her speech, "Kara Danvers... You were given that name by my mother to hide your secret identity, but we both know it's not who you really are. You're Kara Zor-El, last woman of your race, who just happens to look human. Despite that my mother insisted we were sisters, and I believed her for so very long. But then I came here, and I finally realised the truth. We were best friends, not sisters. But I didn't want you to be my best friend, or my sister. I wanted you to be mine. You realised that first, and suffered in silence for so long, but you don't have to suffer anymore, because I know who you are, and I know you want. And I know who I am, and what I want. I want you, Kara Zor-El, the most beautiful, powerful and amazing woman I've ever met, to truly become Kara Danvers. As in, Mrs Kara Danvers. I want you to be my wife. So please, Kara Zor-El, will you be my wife?"

"Yes! Finally!" Kara laughed, grabbing hold of Alex's face and sealing the deal with a kiss.

Ever the romantic at heart Kara had imagined her wedding a thousand times, and imagined a proposal almost just as frequently, yet despite always imagining it being Alex she had never thought this would actually happen. Even when they got together, Kara had worried they would never get to this stage, that something would go wrong, because in her life whenever something went this right something would go wrong, and she hadn't wanted to jinx it. Besides, Alex had never been that keen on marriage, barely discussing the subject back when they had just been sisters. But here they were, softly and gently kissing to solidify their engagement, and Kara had honestly never been this happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Alex had never used to imagine herself proposing to anyone, at least not under these similar circumstances. But only because she just assumed she was straight, and proposing was a man's job, and then she grew so career focused that she wasn't sure marriage was in the cards for her. But that day with the Black Mercy had changed everything. It had made Alex realise what Kara truly wanted, which in turn made her question what she really wanted. And now here she was, officially engaged to the most wonderful person on Earth, or any other planet, sharing a loving, romantic kiss. It should have been the perfect end to a perfect proposal, but predictably Kara just had to push her luck.

Initially with a further squeeze too Alex's ass, which made her break the kiss, blush and exclaim, "Kara!"

"Yes, my fiancé?" Kara grinned cheekily, stretching out that last word so she could savour having it on her tongue.

"We're at work." Alex hissed, as if either of them needed to be reminded.

"So?" Kara of course brushed it off, adding with a wicked grin, "We wouldn't be the first couple to have sex in the training rooms."

"We also wouldn't be the first couple to get caught, either." Alex grumbled, "And there's a big difference between junior agents fooling around, and me fucking Supergirl where anyone could come in. Or worse, check the security monitors without us knowing."

"I can turn them off, for privacy." Kara reminded her, her eyes glowing red briefly as she added, "One way or another."

"Kara! You are not destroying government property so we can have sex." Alex scolded, before adding grumpily, "And besides, either way it looks suspicious."

There was a brief pause and then Kara pointed out, "You must have got approval from J'ohn to do this, right?"

"Right." Alex confirmed nervously with a nod.

"So, he'll understand if we need some alone time after this, and only come get us if we're really, really needed." Kara pointed out, "And he'll know to knock."

"Yeah, but it's really unprofessional, especially here." Alex whined, hoping that Kara would get she wasn't truly saying no, just not here.

"Yeah, but..." Kara sighed, hating to play this card, but desperate times called for desperate measures, "This is the closest I can ever get to making love to you on my planet. And the place I accidentally confessed how I felt about you. And it's not like I want to do this on our wedding night. No, for that I want to take you back to our bed, and spend hours making sweet love to you. So can we do this here, just this once? Please?"

There was another brief pause, then Alex sighed, "We really shouldn't, but... I'd be lying if I told you I didn't want too. Or that I hadn't thought of it. Or planned for it."

"Planned for it, huh?" Kara grinned wickedly.

"Yes Kara." Alex grumbled, "How could I not, when it was always so hard to say no to you. And now? God, I'm so whipped, because I can barely refuse my fiancé anything."

Kara preened happily at Alex stretching out the new term they had for each other, just like she had before, before wiggling her eyebrows, "So, what did you have planned?"

"That's up to you." Alex shrugged, "I told Winn to reserve the room for at least an hour, and told him to turn off the security cameras and not turn them back on again for any reason, otherwise I would literally murder him. I'd like to think he would assume that I would be illegally using extreme interrogation techniques on someone who may or may not deserve it, but the look he gave me told me exactly where his mind went. God, sometimes I miss the days he still thought of us as sisters, because his combination of lusting over us and fierce support to try and make up for it is getting on my last nerve. The point is, between him and J'ohn we're probably free to do whatever you want, as long as you want. So the question is, Kara Zor-El, what do you want to do?"

"Call me the future Mrs Alex Danvers." Kara beamed dreamily, her smile becoming wicked as she once again closed the distance between them, "And so, so many things."

They were then kissing again, only the soft, gentle romance was completely out of the window. Well, not completely, as everything they did together was romantic and passionate, but this kiss was forceful right from the start, and quickly intensified the neediness until it became pretty much as hard and as rough as a kiss could be. Or at least as hard and as rough as Supergirl would dare give a lowly human, Alex thought sarcastically. Not that she could really do much thinking when Kara was all over her like this, the whole world melting away until it was just the two of them. And then just their lips and tongues. Oh yes, everything just became Kara, Kara, Kara, to the point that Alex wasn't aware of anything else going on around her.

Then all of a sudden there was a hand in her pants, which wasn't her own, causing Alex to break the kiss and gasp, "Kara!"

"What?" Kara grinned wickedly, "You're the one who wanted to make this quick."

"Yes... but..." Alex blushed, stifling her moans, "We, we just started."

"I've been kissing you for like ten minutes." Kara pointed out, delighted that Alex seemed to have lost track of time.

"Which, oh, which means it was more like five." Alex grumbled.

"Enough to get you wet." Kara sing-songed playfully, before leaning in again, "Oh baby, mmmmmm, always so wet for me."

As much as she wanted to provide a witty retort Alex just wasn't capable of it right now, and when she opened her mouth Kara covered it with her own, silencing whatever stupid thing she might have said. Which was probably for the best, as it almost definitely wouldn't have been a good comeback, and there were times their squabbling felt less like a couple and more like sisters, which was an uncomfortable reminder of what they used to be. Or more accurately how Alex used to see them. Luckily she had a year of good memories now to replace her earlier ones. Memories of them being very much a couple and sharing their love as such, and oh boy, was this ever going to be something to remember.

While doing this here still made her very anxious Alex had to admit it just might be worth the risk. Getting caught was a nightmare she didn't want to even devote a second to right now, but to actually have sex with her favourite alien on that alien's home planet was beyond thrilling. Combined with that the public element, and even the fear of getting caught, and Alex was glad that Kara had talked her into it. Especially as this was where she had found out the truth about how Kara felt about her. Of course Alex would have preferred a little more build-up, but Kara was right. It was so embarrassing, but it really didn't take much for Kara Zor-El to make her wet, and this was certainly no exception.

Kara had, to be fair, done her best to make out for a little while before jumping to the 'real fun'. It was even closer to ten minutes then it was to five, and she spent almost that entire time sliding her hands over Alex's body. Also she would love nothing more than to slowly strip off their clothes and spent an hour gently teasing Alex with foreplay until they were both desperate for her to touch where they both most wanted her too, but as much as Kara tried to pretend their surroundings were real, they weren't. They were in public, and as always in the middle of the day someone could call out for the help of Supergirl, so they were going to have to skip out on the foreplay this time, especially if she was going to make Alex cum, which was the most important thing to Kara given what the other woman had just done.

To be even more fair to Kara after shoving her hand into Alex's pants she spent a few long minutes just gently rubbing the other girl through her panties and kissing her passionately. Not that those panties were much of a barrier, especially after a few minutes of rubbing, but both women still rejoiced in the form of crying out and moaning into each other's mouths when Kara pushed that ruined fabric aside and started touching bare flesh. Of course it wasn't long after that she pushed a finger into Alex, with similar results. And Kara was good, she pulled back and started kissing Alex's neck, giving her fellow DEO agent a chance to complain, but she didn't. In fact Alex didn't complain rather loudly, which caused Kara to grin proudly against that soft little neck, and gently mark it with her teeth.

It was a great cause of frustration for Alex that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't leave a mark on Kara's skin which would last more than a few minutes, and yet it took only the tiniest bit of pressure for Supergirl to mark what was hers. Kara could feel that annoyance radiating off of Alex every time she dug her teeth into her, and she was ashamed to admit she rather liked it. Well, not ashamed enough to stop herself from keep doing it, but after Alex had been so sweet Kara felt guilty about this, but she just couldn't help it, especially after what had just happened. Oh yes, she was going to truly be a Danvers again, only this time in the way that she wanted, as Alex's wife, and she needed to celebrate that. Besides, the biting only made the other woman wetter, which was good considering what she had planned.

Wanting to make sure Alex was as prepared as possible for that Kara constantly switched between kissing Alex's lips and attacking her neck while pumping that finger in and out of her for another ten minutes, or at least close to it, before she started adding fingers. First one, then two then finally a third, making four in total. Adding the second finger was no big deal, and a regular occurrence whenever they were in this kind of position, even if that was entirely. Occasionally a third would be added, but that was only when one wanted to make the other cum. However four fingers were extremely rare, and never something Kara had done to Alex before. In fact it had always been the other way around, as a prelude to something else, something the brunette instantly recognised, pulled back and blushed at the blonde.

"What? It's only fair." Kara whined in protest of this, before quickly adding, "But, if you don't want too..."

"I, I didn't say that." Alex pushed.

"Oh..." Kara beamed, "You're up for trying something new."

Alex nodded, and when that apparently wasn't enough softly murmured, "Just please, be gentle."

"With you? Always." Kara said softly, before pressing their lips together again.

Alex was hesitant to return the kiss, which was rare for kissing Kara, as now she only hesitated when she was surprised, and this was one hell of a surprise. Although maybe that wasn't the right word, as Alex had been fisting Kara for a while now, and had been expecting a retaliation since the first time she'd inflicted on her girlfriend. But she'd been getting away with it for so long, and Kara had surprisingly not bought it up, making Alex wonder if she didn't want to return this particular favour. Apparently Supergirl had just been saving this for a special occasion, and to take Alex by surprise as much as possible. Which she supposed was a fitting revenge, considering Alex had given her the exact same amount of preparation time.

In both cases that surprise element may have been a good thing, as it didn't give them a chance to overthink this. At least not until their lover was at least four fingers deep into them, by which point it was too late to really freak out. Hell, Kara even showed surprising patients by waiting until Alex relaxed into the kiss before finally beginning to push her fingers forwards. Which of course made Alex tense up momentarily as her entrance was stretched wider than ever before, but thankfully the other woman just kept kissing her while pulling her hand back and keeping it that way for a few long seconds. That process was then repeated, Kara getting further each time until her poor hole was stretching around the widest part of Supergirl's fist.

For a few brief horrible moments Alex thought about all the bad guys Kara had punched in the face with what was stretching her now, but then thankfully she received a distraction from her thoughts by those knuckles finally sliding inside her. The rest slipped in easily, and the next thing Alex knew Kara's entire hand was inside her, the blonde truly giving the brunette a taste of her own medicine. Thankfully that included giving her some time to recover to this new sensation, especially the part where Kara Danvers... Kara Zor-El, soon-to-be Mrs Kara Danvers, was inside her like never before. Which was emotionally thrilling as it was physically, which was really saying something.

Then Kara Zor-El started thrusting her whole hand in and out of her, officially starting to fist fuck her. Well, at first it was more gentle movements, but that was still pretty overwhelming to Alex, and the only got more overwhelming as time went on. Mostly because of course Kara increase the pace, and the force, and even started pushing and pulling further back until she was bringing her hand out to her knuckles and then pushing in as deep as she could go. Just like Alex before her, although thankfully Supergirl didn't give her everything she had. No, her wonderful girlfriend just gave her everything she could handle, which was easily enough to make Alex cum over and over again so hard and frequently it threatened to melt her brain.

Kara had never been so grateful that the training rooms were soundproof, although even with the reinforced iron surrounding them there was a good chance someone heard Alex's screams of pleasure. Which was both horrifying, and weirdly satisfying. Of course it would help of Kara kept trying to muffle the screams, and at least through Alex's first climax they had been able to keep kissing like they had initially. However it had just became too much for Alex to keep up with that, and Kara always love to look at her girlfriend's beautiful face, and into those gorgeous eyes of hers, while she was making her cum, and this was the perfect time for that, so she took full advantage.

Of course as beautiful as that sight was Kara made sure to pay close attention to exactly how hard she was fucking Alex throughout, as it had never been more important. After all, this wasn't just a few fingers, or even her tongue. This was her whole hand, and while Kara was sure to savour that fact throughout the fisting she was also careful not to hurt her lover. Perhaps more importantly she was careful not to fuck Alex into unconsciousness. She wanted to, she wanted to so badly, even if it meant she wouldn't be getting attention herself. However the last time she had done that to Alex in public the other girl had got very mad at her, and the blonde didn't even want to imagine the brunette's reaction if she did it at work.

So Kara fisted Alex to as many climaxes as she dared, and then slowly decreased her pace, bringing her adopted sister down from her high. Which in turn caused Alex's screams and squeals to die down to whimpers and cries as she slowly returned to herself. More importantly, she became more focused on Kara, and gave a bashful look which was so cute the mighty Supergirl was helpless to do anything other than to just kiss the beautiful woman in front of her. Naturally Alex kissed back, the two of them becoming blissfully lost in it for a few long minutes. Which seemed like the perfect time to remove her hand from Alex's pussy, but Kara just love being inside the woman she loved like never before that she just kept it there for almost the entire kiss.

This may have been a mistake, because when Kara finally did start pulling her fist out Alex broke the kiss and cried out with pain. Kara of course gave her an apologetic look, but both women knew it had to be done, Alex even encouraging her with a little nod before crying out again as Kara slowly but surely pushed all the way out. She then gave Alex a few long seconds to recover, before bringing it up to her lips and slowly beginning to lick it clean. Which of course got Alex's attention, the brunette watching the blonde lustfully for a few long seconds, before joining her in licking that hand, which in turn transitioned into them kissing again, this time sharing Alex's girl cum and pussy juices.

"Soooooo..." Kara then gently teased after another few long minutes of kissing, "Do you wanna go back to work, or return the favour?"

"Go back to work." Alex grumbled dryly, just so she could get a disappointed and expectant look from her easy to wind up fiancé. Then she forced herself to sigh, roll her eyes and then grin, "Okay, fine. I guess I can make my beautiful fiancé cum. But since we are returning the favour here, turn around... and bend over. Let's make this really special."

"Oh, I like the sound of that." Kara beamed, quickly doing as she was told.

"I knew you would." Alex purred lustfully as she admired the sight in front of her.

Alex loved every part of Kara's amazing body, especially when she was wearing her Supergirl outfit. But to see her in this vulnerable position was extra special. Although her favourite part wasn't the position itself, or even how cute Kara's butt looked in her little red skirt. No, her favourite part was that Kara didn't think twice about getting into this position for her, and was totally at ease with it. Yes, without activating the red light which would take away Kara's powers, maybe they should have done this here because Alex's poor pussy was now very sore, Alex was no real threat to Supergirl, but it was still touching for the lowly human. So she savoured that fact, and the beautiful sight in front of her, for several long seconds before actually doing anything about it.

Which prompted Kara to whine, "Alex! Take me, I'm yours."

She even wiggled her butt a little, prompting Alex to chuckle, smack it, and tell her, "I know."

It was very, very tempting to keep going and spank Supergirl's naughty little ass for fisting her without talking to her about it first. But again, that had only really been returning the favour, so was hard to be too mad about it. Also she would need to turn on the red light if she wanted to do any damage to anything except her hand. And most importantly of all, a spanking wouldn't be really fitting after Kara had just agreed to marry her. So instead Alex went with her original plan, which involved kneeling down next to that beautiful little bubble butt, slide her hands all over it and squeeze it for a few long seconds, before pulling that skirt up and out the way, and then pulling Kara's panties down until they were around her ankles.

Again Alex spent a brief time caressing her prize, before spreading those cheeks wide, leaning forward, closing her eyes and sticking out her tongue. Given the angle she actually started by pressing her tongue to Kara's clit for once, and even lingered there for a few long seconds, easily long enough to make the mighty Supergirl cry out and whimper in pleasure for her. Then she slowly worked her tongue upwards, over Kara's pussy and all the way up her ass crack. She then repeated the lick, except ignoring the pussy, which unsurprisingly got a groan of frustration out of the superhero, but Alex had no doubt that her new fiancé knew exactly where this was going, and she certainly wasn't about to disappoint her.

So Alex increasingly shortened her licks until she was concentrating on only one thing, Supergirl's cute little butt hole. Which was thankfully as clean and as tasty as she had been expecting it to be. Admittedly that wasn't quite as tasty as Kara's pussy, but then Kara's pussy was the best thing Alex had ever tasted, and her favourite thing to lick, so it wasn't like it could quite live up to that, but it made her precious fiancé moan, gasp and whimper for her, easily making it one of Alex's favourite things to lick. This was a very good thing, as she settled into giving Kara a long, drawn-out rim job, especially considering exactly where they were, Alex blushing furiously at the idea of being found with her face buried in between the cheeks of Supergirl's ass, but even that incredibly embarrassing thought couldn't stop her.

Kara meanwhile rather liked the idea. Not of course to be discovered by their boss, or one of their close friends, but the building was still filled with unwitting DEA Agents who could actually walk in on Supergirl getting her ass eaten out by her girlfriend/sister/one and one of the DEA top agents. Admittedly she probably die of embarrassment if that happened for real, but in this incredibly perverted moment the fantasy was actually kind of working for her. Enough that Kara actually reach down to her neglected pussy and started rubbing it as Alex continued eating her ass. Predictably though it wasn't long before Alex slapped her hand away, and while obviously Kara could have forced the issue she rather liked it when Alex took full control of her like this.

Of course that didn't stop her from whining a few minutes later, "Please Alex, mmmmmm, I need more. Please baby, give me more. Oooooooooh yesssssss, I need my fiancé to fuck me! Ohhhhhhh yessssssss, I need you to finger fuck me while you eat my ass! Oh Rao yes, return the favour Alex! Mmmmmm, do everything to me that I did to you. Oh yes! Oh yes! Oh Alex! Mmmmmmm yeeeeeeessssssss, fuck me!"

Admittedly it didn't take quite as long as she thought it might, but after a little frantic pleading for what she wanted Alex gave it to her. Or at least it seemed like she did at first, but then Kara had to grin and roll her eyes at the sneakiness, as her adopted sister had simply tricked her into stopping by reaching up and beginning to rub her pussy. So, it was enough satisfaction in the short term for Kara to be satisfied, and when she was ready to start begging again Alex began paying more attention to her clit before she could get a coherent word out. Kara hoped if she waited long enough after that Alex would follow through again, and when she didn't Supergirl was only too happy to ask for it.

"More!" Kara moaned, "Mmmmmm, please Alex, make me cum! I know, I know, already, mmmmmmm, but this is just what you do to me baby. Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, I really need to cum, mmmmmm and trust me, it will be easy. Yesssssss, ooooooooh, it's going to be so easy for my fiancé to make me cum, oh yes, so please just do it. Oh Rao, fuck me and make me cum! Please Alex? I need it! Yessssssssss, make me cum, make me cum, make me cum! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddd yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, fuck me good! Soooooooooo goooooooooddddddddddd! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk! OH ALEX!"

To be fair fisting Alex had been more than enough to get Kara close to cumming, and it wasn't like she came straight away once the other girl finally pushed a finger inside her. Or a second one for that matter. But she did become incoherent, and while Supergirl could have probably pushed through it to find the strength to stay coherent it really wasn't necessary as now she had everything she wanted, and she was confident that Alex wouldn't deny her again. Sure enough not only did Alex push one, then two and then finally three fingers inside of her, she began rubbing Kara's clit with her thumb while she was sliding those fingers in and out of her. And of course the entire time Alex was eagerly licking Kara's ass hole, not just up and down but side to side, and swirling it around.

Eventually Alex even pushed her tongue into Kara's ass. Of course she didn't get very far, but she got far enough to be able to fuck it a little, which in turn was just that little push which Kara needed to go over the edge of an incredibly satisfying climax. It was then followed by several more as Alex desperately tried to give just as good as she got, proving just what an amazing wife she would make. Which just made those climaxes more satisfying, Kara grinning with blissful happiness as she imagined the life she would have with this incredible woman by her side. Loving her, supporting her, and giving her whatever she needed. Which apparently included kinky sex.

Alex would do anything to make Kara happy. Anything. Even this. Because seriously, Alex could have never imagined herself eating someone's ass out like this, but with her precious adopted sister, it felt right. Especially when she buried her fingers inside of her and really started to make her feel good. Started to make her cum! Oh God, Alex loved to make Kara cum for her. Mostly because she was pleasuring the woman she loved, but it was also incredibly kinky to think she was doing this to Supergirl, while the Super was wearing her little costume no less. Oh yes, Alex was fucking Kara like never before, in a public place, returning the favour from this kinky girl's earlier actions to celebrate the fact that they were now engaged.

That combination of thoughts meant that Alex just couldn't resist reaching down and stroking her own cunt with her free hand. After the assault she had just taken from Supergirl she didn't think she would be ready for anything for quite a while, but apparently fucking her adopted sister could get her over that. It couldn't quite make her cum though. No, she needed something to push her over the edge, and she knew exactly what it should be. Namely pulling her tongue out of Kara's butt hole in favour of licking up some of the escaped girl cum while pushing two fingers into her needy pussy, that combination working like a charm and pushing Alex over the edge of a very satisfying climax. It was also kind of painful, given everything she'd been through, but that was okay, because it just meant that she could return her full attention to her precious fiancé.

It was hard to know just how many times she made the mighty Supergirl cum for her, as Alex became completely consumed by it, the whole world falling away until the only thing that mattered to her was giving her precious Kara pleasure. Then all of a sudden she was being pulled out of Kara and upwards into a pair of incredibly strong arms, and demanding lips. Even in this delirious state Alex knew exactly what this meant, or maybe at least her body knew and acted accordingly, as she melted into that kiss and wrapped her own arms around Kara. Which of course allowed Kara to taste her own butt on Alex's lips and tongue, but apparently that wasn't enough for her. No, she gently took the hand which had been playing with her pussy, wrapped her mouth around those fingers, and moaned as she greedily sucked them clean.

For a few long seconds Alex watch this lustfully, then she chuckled, "God, I love you."

Kara smiled around those fingers, and then a few long seconds later when she removed them from her mouth she happily returned the words, with an added bonus, "I love you too, my beautiful fiancé."

This made Alex grin widely and plead, "Say it again."

Happily returning that grin Kara obediently replied, "I love you so much, my beautiful fiancé Alex Danvers. Rao, I can't wait to be your wife."

Which pretty much forced the two women into another long, passionate kiss, only this one a lot more soft and loving than the last, which had been needy and lust filled, and a few minutes later Alex reluctantly broke it and reminded her new fiancé, "We should get back to work."

"Can we stay here? Please? Just a little longer?" Kara pleaded before Alex could pull away, "I want after sex snuggles."

Alex hesitated briefly, before adding, "Okay."

She wasn't good at telling Kara no when she had to, and it had become a lot harder when they had become a couple, and it might just be impossible once they were married. After all, Alex felt like she could live on the smiles that Kara gave her, even if the hugs which sometimes followed it almost literally crushed her bones. Although at least in this case while the Girl Of Steal had already recovered Alex could do with a bit more recovery time, and there was no better way to do that than in the strong arms of Supergirl. And as they did that Alex couldn't help imagining her sister's wedding. Not the fake one she had gate-crashed. The real one. Their wedding. Something Alex was determined to make sure was better than the fake one by far.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"Knock, knock!" Alex said loudly as she pushed open the door slightly, but not widely enough to be able to see inside.

"Alex! What are you doing!" Kara exclaimed angrily, before using her superspeed to wrap herself in a sheet, "You know we're not supposed to see each other before the wedding!"

"I know, but it's a stupid tradition, and an earth one, so why do you care?" Alex whined petulantly.

"I care because we need all the good luck we can get." Kara reminded her, "I mean, Supergirl gets married? That's just begging for something to go wrong. Why would you want to risk that?"

"Because it's how things began for us." Alex exclaimed loudly, before sighing and explaining herself, "You probably don't remember this, but when I first got inside your head, when the Black Mercy was trying to kill you, there was no one around. But then I found you, and you were mad because it was just before the wedding, but you were so, so happy to see me. You walked right up to me, took me in your arms and kissed me, and that Kara, that is how I found out that you had been hiding your feelings for me. Before that I was oblivious, but you kissed me, and it was scary and confusing, but I didn't pull away, because even then I knew it was right. It felt good. Like it was always meant to be that way between us."

There was a long silence and then Kara softly said, "I remember."

"You do?" Alex frowned.

"Alex, how could I forget anything about the greatest day of my life." Kara said, sounding offended.

"Oh." Alex smiled, before using this to make her point, "So, so maybe it's the opposite for us, you know? Maybe seeing each other before the wedding is a good thing?"

There was more silence, this one brief, before Kara pointed out, "I wasn't really marrying you, everything about that wedding was fake and an evil plant was slowly killing me."

Both girls chuckled softly, then Alex pointed out, "And you said it was the best day of your life?"

"It was! You returned my feelings." Kara argued, "Do you have any idea how awkward it would have been if you didn't? I still have nightmares about it Alex, and the only thing that makes it okay is waking up in your arms."

"Yeah, but I did, and let's face it, we're in danger of something going wrong anyway, so why not say to hell with it and promise each other were getting married today no matter what?" Alex said boldly, before sighing and counter offering, "Or if it really bothers you, how about a compromise? I close my eyes, you close yours, and we open this door and just kiss?"

There was a long pause and then the door slowly opened and after exchanging a shy smile with her soon-to-be wife Kara softly murmured, "Or..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Kara and Alex Danvers then simultaneously moved to close the distance between them, wrap their arms around each other and press their lips together in a kiss straight out of the end of one of those romantic comedies which Kara had always loved, and Alex loved just as much even though she pretended not too. And it was perfect. Especially unlike last time they had kissed before their wedding, the fake one, Alex didn't hesitate even for a second. No, Alex pulled her close and kissed Kara with everything she had, making the Kryptonian's heart flutter in her chest, because again it was so, so perfect. Maybe too perfect, Kara even more nervous that something would go wrong after this, and yet somehow reassured, if this kiss proved anything it was that Kara and Alex loved each other, and would get married one way or another.

Thankfully they were officially announced as wife and wife, and had a similar happy ending to romantic comedy kiss which was just as perfect, before they were interrupted by the usual superhero shenanigans, but who needs a boring wedding reception when you could be fighting alien invaders? Which was admittedly a struggle, but it was all in a day's work for Supergirl, and she even got a piece of the mostly intact wedding cake. Okay, maybe more than a piece, but Kara needed energy for the honeymoon, and before that her wedding night. The wedding night which she had always dreamt of but never truly thought she'd actually have. The one where Alex would be pressing her up against the door of their honeymoon suite frantically making out.

Once the door was unlocked Kara broke the kiss and insisted, "Wait!"

"What?" Alex frowned, before an evil grin crossed the other woman's face, causing her to protest, "Kara no... NO! Ah, seriously put me down!"

Kara had of course picked Alex up bridal style and was in the process of trying to walk her over the threshold before she seriously started protesting, making the mighty Supergirl pout, "Awww, but Alex! It's traditional."

"It's embarrassing." Alex grumbled.

"Please?" Kara gave Alex her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Alex sighed after a few long seconds trying to resist, "But you owe me."

"Oh, I'm more than okay with that." Kara grinned wickedly, slowly crossing the threshold and then gently kicking the door closed behind them, "Here, let me make it up to you."

With those words echoing in the air, and a grin still very much on her face, Kara gently floated into the air, got into her more traditional flying position, and then flew her way to the bedroom. Alex honestly tried not too, but she giggled at these antics, obviously charmed by them, which made Kara feel very proud of herself. Flying together had been a favourite pastime ever since they were kids, and it always put a smile on Alex's face, regardless of how much they did it. Although now that frequently lead to sex, often while still flying in the air, so to enhance sexual tension which was already there between them. Hence why Kara went straight for the bedroom. Well, one of the reasons.

Given that it was their wedding night, and Kara had pretty much been in love with Alex since day one, there would have been sexual tension between them anyway, but this was the perfect thing to put them in the mood, and Kara couldn't help but make it last. Which included floating as slowly as possible to the bedroom, and then once she reached her destination if possible slowdown even more, and then hovered over the bed for a few long minutes. To be fair as soon as they were hovering over the bed Kara gently brushing some hair behind Alex's ear and then they gently melt into another long kiss, but still. Then Kara pulled back and smiled dreamily down at the woman who had just made her the happiest girl in the whole wide world.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Alex was happy too. More than she could possibly have ever imagined, maybe especially when she had first met the teenage version of this alien. She hadn't known it at the time, but Kara had an enormous crush on her, and didn't know how to deal with it, which made her no fun to be around. And, well, they had both been going through puberty, and stuck together under the same roof pretending to be sisters, so it wasn't exactly surprising they hadn't got off to the best start. But now here they were, starting their new lives together as a married couple, and Alex just wanted to live in this moment forever. So much so she wasn't even in a rush to have sex. But from looking Kara's eyes she didn't agree with that, and just wanted to ravage her, which would be appropriate. Along with something else which was the norm for them.

"Can we take it slow tonight?" Alex asked softly.

"Of course, whatever you want honey. I was just about to suggest the same thing." Kara babbled like the lovesick fool she was, then when Alex gave her a look she blushed and admitted, "Okay, maybe not, but you're right. I want this to be special."

"It's always special with you." Alex smiled dreamily, before realisation hit, "Oh God, did I really just say that?"

"Yeah." Kara giggled, her inner little sister shining through, "And I'm not going to let you forget it."

Alex asked, and then relented after deciding she deserved some mockery for her sappy words, "Okay, but just don't tell anyone."

"I promise." Kara swore unconvincingly, before more convincingly admitting, "But I want it to be extra special too. And it will. I know it. It's us."

"I know." Alex said softly, before ordering, "And you can start by putting us down."

"Awww, Alex!" Kara whined.

"Now!" Alex pushed firmly.

"But this is kind of our thing." Kara pointed out, and then when Alex gave her a look she simply sighed and did as she was told, "Fine! Better?"

"It will be, once I get you out of that dress." Alex grinned, kissing Kara again.

Which caused both girls to grin against their latest kiss before becoming lost in it. Admittedly that wasn't the plan, but in their current state it just couldn't be helped. They were just too eager to share that small intimacy, and to be fair it was all part of taking things slow, which was exactly what Alex wanted. Sadly they would be inevitably forced to break that kiss, because while they normally removed each other's clothes while kissing that led to a lot of rips clothing, especially when super strength was involved, and they didn't want to ruin their dresses. Which was also why Alex had made it very clear to Kara they wouldn't be having sex until they were removed, although she somewhat regretted that order now they were faced with actually removing the dresses.

It had been difficult enough getting into these frustrating contraptions, Alex quickly remembering why she almost never wore a skirt or a dress, always preferring a nice pair of pants. Pants were always easy to remove, or slip into, but these things? God, Alex actually kind of wanted to rip hers it was so fiddly. But surprisingly Kara showed tremendous restraint in taking it off, and her own. Perhaps it was because she was more into keeping these things intact than Alex was initially guessed, or maybe it was just part of Kara wanting to make this night special. Either way Alex was very doubtful when they were down to their underwear, which was a lot easier to remove, and something they could do while kissing.

Before their lips came together again they did take a few long moments to enjoy the sight of each other the moment after they removed each other's wedding dresses, and perhaps more importantly they pulled apart so they could get a good look at each other completely naked. It was something they had both seen countless times, but Kara never failed to take Alex's breath away, and vice versa. God, how was there a time Alex hadn't seen Kara that way? She had literally been living next to a goddess, and she had wasted so much time treating her like an annoying little sister, when they weren't even the same species. Although to be fair Alex had been ridiculously sexually repressed back then, but still, on some level she had to have been in love with Kara, right? Surely there was an explanation for why she felt so intensely for another person now.

Kara was very much feeling the same intensity as she gave Alex a bashful smile, and then their lips once again came together. Which might have been her favourite kiss tonight so far, because it involved them both moaning as their now naked bodies pressed against each other. Their hands weren't even sliding over each other yet, but just the feeling of skin on skin was so intense in that moment it filled Kara with pure bliss. Of course it wasn't long before lust got the better of them both, and while they were obviously trying to be good and avoid each other's most sensitive areas it wasn't long before they were groping each other like teenagers. Which led to Kara pinning Alex down and starting to kiss her neck, only to be stopped by the other girl.

"Kara wait!" Alex gasped.

"What?" Kara whined in annoyance, before a horrible thought came to her, "Oh my God Alex, I didn't hurt you, did I? Oh Rao, I'm so, so sorry. It's just that, I'm so excited, I don't know my own strength, and I'm so stupid, and-"

"It's alright Kara, I'm fine." Alex insisted, and then when the other girl gave her a quizzical look she explained, "I just want to go down on you first."

"Oh." Kara said, before quickly adding, "I wanted to go first. To lick you first, I mean."

"I know..." Alex smiled, and then to avoid this argument, like the type they had when they were teenagers, she suggested, "How about we both do it?"

"You mean..." Kara grinned brightly.

"A 69? Yeah." Alex grinned.

"I call bottom!" Kara squealed childishly.

"Okay." Alex sighed, "But I get to do foreplay first."

"Deal!" Kara beamed, quickly lying down flat, "Foreplay away, Mrs Danvers."

Unable to help herself Alex smiled gleefully and returned the corny line, "As you wish, Mrs Danvers."

As much as it was clear that Alex hated herself for being so sappy Kara loved every second of it. It made her heart flutter to hear the bad ass Alex Danvers use such language, and smile at her like that. Rao, she used to pray that someday Alex would smile at her like that, and now finally her prayers had been answered. In more ways than one, Kara's heart very much fluttering as the woman she loved got on top of her and started kissing her neck and gently sliding her hands all over her. Oh yes, this was literally the stuff of her teenage dreams, and the reality was even better. Sure, she could have done with some more thorough attention sooner, but at least for a while Kara was content with this gentle treatment.

Thankfully Alex did eventually pick things up a notch by kissing her way down to her boobs, worked her way up one and then took a nipple into her mouth. She then swirled her tongue around it gently, before sucking it just as gently, both of which made Kara cry out joyfully. Alex then lingered on that nipple for a few long seconds, before kissing her way down that nipple and then working her way up the other to give that nipple the same treatment, much to the delight of both girls. It certainly got similar reactions out of Kara as Alex started repeating the process over and over again, cupping each of her tits more firmly into her mouth while using her free hand to play with the other one as she did so.

Which was wonderful, but it wasn't what Kara wanted most right now. Well, she kind of wanted to be the one teasing Alex instead of it being the other way around, but Kara found it hard to complain first because her beloved girlfriend was just so good at this. Her wife! Alex was her wife now, Kara reminded herself with a dreamy smile, that wonderful thought able to distract her for a few long seconds. But it also made the desire for more even stronger, to the point where she was opening her mouth to complain. Thankfully before a single sound could get out Alex gave her what she so desperately wanted in that moment, namely the privilege of pleasing Alex more directly.

Alex did her best to make gentle, slow love to her new wife, but as much as she wanted to do that all night long she knew how impatient Kara could be, and more importantly how eager to return the favour she would be, so it was important to strike the right balance between giving the other girl all the love and attention that she wanted to give her, and to give Kara what she wanted. Which wasn't always the same thing, unfortunately, so as much as Alex wanted to spend longer on those pretty little titties she gave Kara just as much as she thought the other woman would want before signifying that was done with a kiss, Kara quickly and eagerly returning it.

The quickness and eagerness Kara showed told Alex that her 'sister' turned wife was now very ready for more, and while Alex very much wanted to be the one who's tongue touched pussy first, it wasn't exactly a chore to sit on Kara's face, especially when she knew just how good her lover was at eating pussy. So after a far too brief kiss Alex positioned herself over Kara's face and slowly lowered herself downwards, until she found herself crying out in pleasure at the first touch of Kara's tongue to her twat. Which came far sooner than she was expecting it, although she really shouldn't have been. After all, wasn't she just thinking about how impatient Kara was? So of course it was totally predictable that the other girl would lift her head up and start licking her before she was even properly sitting down.

It was predictable, but it was also wonderful, Alex just staying there for a few long seconds and savouring this wonderful moment as Kara eagerly continued licking her. Then she very slowly lowered her lower half down so that she was literally sitting on Kara's face, albeit while supporting most of her weight on her knees so she wasn't preventing Kara from breathing. After all, even Supergirl had her limits, and Kara tended to get so lost in eating Alex's pussy that she forgot to worry about things like getting enough oxygen, leading too a few almost humorous occurrences. But Alex did her best not to think about that now, and just savour the first time that her wife Kara Danvers ate her out.

Not that long ago it wasn't a big deal Kara had her last name, because growing up that's the way it always was, meaning to get married Kara had needed to change her name, so she could become Kara Danvers again, only this time, it meant that she was Alex's wife and not her adopted sister, although in this moment she couldn't forget about that fact. The way they had started out life, not by their choice, but by the choice of Alex's Mom, and to be fair circumstances out of anyone's control. And now here they were. On their wedding night, Alex riding Kara's pretty little face, and about to 69 with her. It wasn't exactly what Alex had envisioned, but somehow it was perfect, something she savoured for a few long seconds, before lowering her upper half down, and completing the 69.

Kara would have been perfectly happy to remain the one giving pleasure for much longer than that, as there was nothing she liked more than having Alex Danvers sitting on her face. This meant that her whole world became consumed by the woman she loved, as it was all she could see, smell or taste. Well, if she really tried she could use her powers to smell or see other things, but why would she? It would ruin such a perfect moment. Which was why she did her best to restrict her hearing to the wonderful sounds Alex was making, only occasionally listening out for trouble while otherwise consumed by the moans, whimpers and cries that her lover was letting out while she pleasured her.

Of course she would be lying if she tried to claim she didn't welcome the moment that she felt Alex's talented little tongue sliding across her pussy lips for the very first time during that extra special night. During their wedding night! Oh Rao, it was their wedding night, that thought causing almost as much pleasure to echo through her body as the first long slow lick that she received. It was so powerful in fact, that she actually stopped licking Alex's pussy for a few long seconds. Not that Alex cared. No, her wonderful wife just kept licking pussy, confident that Kara would get back to doing the same. Which to be fair, was a safe bet given their track record.

Sure enough after being overwhelmed for a few long seconds Supergirl went right back to eagerly licking pussy. Perhaps a little too eagerly, given that it ironically caused Alex to stop eating pussy in favour of letting out a long, loud moan into Kara's twat. Which to be fair was almost just as good as the licks because of the wonderful vibrations that caused, but Kara wanted this to last for as long as possible, so she slowed her role right down to what Alex had been giving her before. In fact, both women settled into the same slow and steady pace, both seemingly contente if this lasted forever, and Kara dearly hoped it would, as she could think of no better way to spend eternity.

Unfortunately while Alex Danvers had impressive stamina for a human, and Supergirl had abilities beyond what Alex could reach, neither one of them could continue this indefinitely. Fortunately they had over a year under their belt now of constantly pushing each other to their limits, to the point where almost each time they set a record for themselves. Thankfully, this time was no different, both women extremely proud of themselves for how long they lasted in what was easily their favourite position ever. Of course, that meant along the way they had to think unsexy thoughts, and sadly for Kara that was extremely easy, as all she had to do was relive the trauma of losing her world again, as being with Alex like this was the only way that wasn't overwhelming.

Alex was using a similar technique to prevent herself from cumming too soon, or probably just making Kara cum too soon. But it wasn't some childhood trauma, or even the mind-numbing bureaucracy she had to face as a government agent. No, at times like this Alex focused on starting a family with Kara. She'd always wanted to be a Mom, and now she was with someone who was enthusiastic about having kids she could hardly wait. Of course, now she was closer than ever to achieving that goal the idea was becoming as scary as it was exciting, countless worst-case scenarios echoing in Alex's head all of the time, and it was only while having sex with Kara that such worrying thoughts were actually useful to her.

The combination of that happiness she felt at those possibilities, and of course the bombardment of pleasure she constantly felt ultimately became overwhelming, and Alex had to increase the pleasure a little bit. Which normally meant giving Kara's clit a little more attention, going from occasionally brushing against it, too lingering on it with every lick. Honestly, just causing Kara an increased amount of pleasure would have been enough for Alex, especially considering the other woman moaned into her cunt, causing the most wonderful vibrations. But of course Kara returned the favour, as eager to copy her big sister as when they were children, Alex thought, hoping that it would put her off, but of course it didn't.

While Alex had once seen Kara that way there had been no going back the moment Kara had kissed her under the influence of The Black Mercy, and now she just looked back at their past together fondly, those thoughts ultimately only enhancing whatever they were doing. Especially given the fact that the entire time this incredibly powerful alien was crushing on her, and with a little care and attention those feelings have blossomed into love. Oh yes, the mighty Supergirl was in love with her, and happily proving it now by not only licking her pussy, but increasingly lingering on Alex's clit to the point the urge to cum became overwhelming. So overwhelming Alex had to do something about it, namely shove her tongue as deep as into Kara's cunt as it would go.

Ever since the first time they had tried a 69 it was an unspoken agreement that Kara would give Alex the chance to make her cum before she did anything dramatic, and thankfully this time was no different, right down to Kara savouring her first couple of climaxes. Although Alex just liked to think that was because she was just making Supergirl cum so hard she couldn't help it. Whatever the case Kara's 'revenge' was inevitable, so Alex did her best to maximise the time she had by swallowing as much girl cum as she could, while tongue fucking her new wife every chance she got in between orgasms, which wasn't nearly enough for her liking. Then again, it wasn't the only trick Alex had up her sleeve.

Kara couldn't imagine a better way to cum. Oh yes, nothing could be better than having Alex Danvers's face buried in her pussy, while her own face was buried in her new wife's pussy. Well, maybe if they were cumming at the same time, but that would 'come' soon enough. At first, she just had to take a few seconds to savour this precious moment, and for someone who could move as fast as she could seconds could be very long indeed, especially when she was experiencing the ecstasy which Alex Danvers could give her. The irony of course being that she was holding back on Alex's request, but there was only so long she could do that, especially on this special night.

Perhaps sooner than Alex would have liked Kara shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into the other girl's pussy, instantly triggering a powerful climax for them both. Like Alex before her during the initial orgasm Kara removed her tongue and wrapped her mouth firmly around the entrance to her wife's twat, the difference being that Supergirl was able to move much faster, and get every drop of girl cum. Which continued to be the case through the next few climaxes, even when Alex began grinding down on her face, although that was extremely distracting. But given it was a special night it also gave Kara a wickedly wonderful idea, one she was sure which would make Alex cum extra hard, and annoy her in a fun way.

Namely by flipping them over so she was now the one on top, grinding down onto her former sister's face. Which honestly made both of them cum harder, and Kara let out a giggle of delight as she felt Alex frown against her cunt. Then all of a sudden Alex was flipping them over, something which Kara could have stopped if she really wanted too, but she didn't. Besides, she was distracted by the fact that Alex replaced her tongue with first one and then two fingers and started frantically fucking her with them. Kara then got her revenge, namely by collecting some escaped cum and pussy juices on her own fingers, and then pushed one of them into Alex's ass hole, something which always made the DEO agent cum extra hard.

It had an effect on both of them, as was proven by Alex returning the favour as the two Danvers women continue to one up each other for a few long minutes, until they were out of tricks and just had to keep repeating them. Something they sometimes did until Alex became unconscious, and Kara was more than willing to do that tonight if Alex wanted. But if she was being honest with herself, there were other things Kara wanted to do, so she was relieved when Alex rolled off of her and collapsed, obviously in need of a few moments to relax. Something which Kara happily gave her, sort of. What? She couldn't not wrap her arms around her and hold her tightly, and gently kiss her amazing body, and lick up some of her own cum off of Alex's face. It would have been rude not too.

Especially when they got such a wonderful chuckle out of Alex, who playfully scolded her lover, "You're insatiable."

"Don't you like that about me?" Kara pouted.

"I love it about you." Alex grinned, "But seriously, babe, I need a minute."

"Okay." Kara beamed, loving the use of 'babe', showing her gratitude towards it, and just how much she adored her wife, by covering her neck in kisses, which actually caused Alex to scold her.

"Kara!" Alex tried to scold, but it came off more as a whine.

"What?" Kara protested, "I wasn't doing anything!"

"You were too." Alex grumbled.

"It hardly counts." Kara pouted, and then when Alex gave her a look she sighed and started getting up, "Fine. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Wine? Something stronger?"

"No, just... stay here with me, just for a minute." Alex pleaded.

"Fine." Kara grumbled, though she had to admit, it was nice to just lay next to the other woman, especially as they stared lovingly at each other for what felt like an eternity to the impatient girl. Then Alex smiled, leaned forward and started pressing kisses to Kara's neck, causing the kryptonian to giggle, "I thought we were taking a break?"

"We were, for a minute. It's been a minute, so..." Alex trailed off as she pressed her lips gently against Kara's, but before they could become lost in it she pulled away and ordered the alien, "Close your eyes."

"What?" Kara giggled.

"You heard." Alex said firmly, slowly getting off of the other girl, and the bed, as she repeated for good measure, "Close your eyes. And no peeking. I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, I like surprises." Kara grinned, obediently closing her eyes.

Technically Kara liked nice surprises, something she very nearly clarified, but Alex had been around for a lot of the unpleasant surprises, and knew about all the other ones, so it really did go without saying. Besides, Kara wanted to listen to exactly what Alex was doing to try and figure out what her surprise was. It should have been easy with her enhanced senses, and she did figure out that Alex opened the drawer and pulled something out, most likely a toy, but then something else happened, and she wasn't sure what the sounds were. Was Alex getting dressed. No, it was their wedding night, and Alex wouldn't be that mean. So what then? Although when she did open her eyes Kara felt a little silly for not figuring it out, but mostly she felt excited about what would happen next.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Alex said nervously, and then when there was a pause after Kara did as she was told the DEO agent quickly added, "If you think it's weird, or just don't want to do this, that's fine, I just-"

"I want too!" Kara quickly interrupted, the look of surprise on her face turning to one of eagerness, which was even more clear when the next second she was kneeling in front of the woman she had once called sister, "Can I get it ready for you? You know, with my mouth?"

"Yeah, I got that." Alex said softly, before teasing, "Given how wet I made you, I don't think you need it... but, I suppose that would be okay. If you ask properly for it."

Briefly Kara gave her a look, then obediently pleaded, "Oh please Mistress Alex, can I please suck your cock? Ohhhhhhhh please? Please can I suck it. I promised to do such a good job at sucking my sister's big yummy cock, and get it nice and ready for my slutty little pussy."

"Kara..." Alex scolded, "I asked you not to call me that, especially not tonight."

"Sorry..." Kara lowered her head apologetically, before continuing her begging, "But please? It's our wedding night, and I want my treat. Mmmmmmm yes, I wanna suck your cock before you fuck me with it."

"Go on then, since you asked so nicely." Alex grinned.

"Thank you." Kara beamed, before leaning forward and wrapping her mouth around the strap-on cock.

Honestly Kara wasn't sure what Alex was worried about, as she had been the one to suggest using this particular type of toy. Then again she supposed the reality could have been different, and Alex had been reluctant because she thought she would look silly, and that Kara would laugh at her. Or at least, that's what she had said. She was possibly just hiding the fact that she was saving this as a surprise for their wedding night, although given the way she was standing awkwardly it seemed that Alex really was worried how she looked with this thing. Kara would happily tell her she thought she looked hot, and in a way, that's what she was doing right now. Oh yes, Kara was showing Alex how into this she was by sucking her cock.

Obviously this wasn't actually part of Alex, but in this moment and the ones that followed Kara liked to pretend, as it made everything that much more hot and intimate. The dildo didn't exactly taste good, but the psychological benefit was more than enough to make up for it. Especially given that Alex was watching her the entire time with burning lust, probably getting off on having the mighty Supergirl on her knees before her, bobbing her lips up and down her big cock. Kara even pushed it into her throat, which wasn't easy as she was out of practice, but with her enhanced abilities she was able to hold her breath and hold back the need to gag long enough to stuff every single inch of that dick into her windpipe. She even held it there for several long minutes, and then started bobbing her head on the full length of the toy.

With the addition of Alex stroking her hair, and looking down at her lustfully, Kara could have happily done that for a lot longer than she did. However she didn't exactly fight it when Alex pulled her up into her arms for a deep and passionate kiss. Exactly the opposite in fact, as Kara loved kissing Alex, and she knew exactly what came next. And sure enough, during that kiss Alex gently pushed her down onto her back while positioning herself on top of Kara, in between her legs. Oh God, she was going to take her in the traditional way married couple did it on their wedding night. Although for better or for worse she didn't do it right away, which was a little frustrating, but hardly unwelcome.

Alex grinned with satisfaction when she got Kara to whimper with frustration into her mouth as instead of pushing her cock inside her straight away, like honestly they both wanted her too, the older woman instead pushed a finger into the younger one's needy little cunt. That whimper alone was enough to make this detour worth it, even though there was no way Kara needed more preparation at this point. Although admittedly also the fact that it allowed her to feel just how wet Kara was for her, again also made the fingering worth it. Also Alex just liked it. Oh yes, Alex Danvers loved any excuse to be inside Kara Danvers, something that both girls got to savour for a few long minutes as one fingered the other.

Technically, they would enjoy it for much longer than that, but the downside to the next part was Alex wouldn't be able to feel the inside of Kara's pussy, like she was with her fingers. But it would give Kara more pleasure, which was the most important thing to her now. Besides, Alex wanted to make sure their wedding night was special, and to try this new thing, which could be fun. Admittedly she spent much longer than necessary on the fingering, including adding a second finger, and getting so carried away that she got close to giving Kara an orgasm already. Eventually though she replaced her fingers with the strap-on, much to Kara's delight.

Just before that switch Kara whimpered with frustration, "Please Alex, fuck me! I need it! Please? Oh please, give it to me, give me ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, OH ALEX! ALEX! ALLLLLEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXX!"

Unsurprisingly the head of that dildo slid into Kara's cunt like a hot knife through butter, the rest of the shaft sliding in just as easily. Which continued to resulting Kara making the most wonderful sounds for her, Alex adoring each one of them as she filled her wife's pussy with strap-on cock as slowly as possible. Alex could have probably invaded that eager little twat a lot faster than she did with the same result, but this was her first time doing something like this, and she didn't want to freak Kara out. She also wanted to give them both plenty of time to savour this wonderful moment, the sounds that her lover was making, and the beautiful expressions on her face. Two things which they both probably enjoyed.

Eventually though Alex's body was resting fully on top of Kara's, meaning that every inch of her strap-on dick was buried inside of her wife. Oh God, every inch of her dick was buried inside of her wife's pussy! Inside of Kara! That's where Alex's dick was. And it might not be flesh and blood, but in that moment it truly felt like it. Like Alex was fully embedded inside a girl she used to call sister. But this wasn't her sister, Alex quickly reminded herself. This was her beautiful wife. In fact, this was the super powerful alien known as Supergirl letting Alex do this to her. Letting her take total control, and fucking her just like a 'traditional' married couple on their wedding night. Oh God, this was glorious.

"Please Alex, fuck me!" Kara moaned after a few long seconds, this time not frustrated but equally overwhelmed by need, "Ohhhhhhhhhh please Alex, baby, take me! Take your wife. Fuck me on our wedding night. Oh please, pretty please, I need it. I need you. Oooooooooh yesssssssss, I need you now, mmmmmmmm, oh Alex! ALEX! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD!"

Kara could totally understand Alex initially pausing when she was all the way inside her. Honestly Kara was extremely happy that she did, as she had dreamed of this moment for so long, and she wanted to savour it. For that matter, she had dreamed of a wedding night with Alex Danvers, pretty much since meeting her, which was one of the main reasons that their teenage years had been so awkward. It was hard to share a bedroom with someone, and pretend to treat them like a sister, when Kara was dreaming of marrying her and then being taken like a bride on her wedding night by this amazing girl. Now that she was it was really overwhelming, especially as Alex had introduce this toy into the equation.

It had been something that Kara had wanted to try for some time now, but had been worried to suggest it in case Alex got the idea she somehow wasn't enough for her, or she wanted to go back to boys, both of which was absurd now Kara had got what she really wanted, but she knew how insecure Alex could be and didn't want to cause her pain. The fact that Alex had either anticipated this desire of hers, or simply had it herself, was further prove they were perfect for each other, which was another reason Kara wanted to savour this wonderful moment. Of course, Kara so desperately wanted to be fucked by her wife, on their wedding night. Or taking? That sounded better, more romantic, Kara decided. So during that speech she had replaced one word for another, and shortly thereafter got what she really wanted.

When she did Kara became an incoherent mess for a short time, her arms and legs coming up to wrap around Alex tightly, while still allowing her enough room to thrust in and out of her needy little pussy. Oh Rao, that was truly paradise for a few long minutes, especially as they were face to face like this, meaning they could even stare lovingly into each other's eyes, or they could become lost in slow, gentle kissing. Either way it was so wonderful, Kara truly feeling like the two of them were becoming one, as one of her favourite songs went. It was something she dearly wished could last forever, even as a growing part of her craved more. Craved a deeper, harder fucking. To cum on Alex's cock.

That thought itself almost made Kara feel like she could cum, but in reality it only pushed her closer to it, which in that moment was both a good thing, and a bad thing. Obviously it felt good, but it didn't help in the whole making this last forever thing. Not that it was actually possible for this to last forever, unfortunately, but Kara at least wanted this to last for as long as it possibly could, and clearly Alex felt the same way as she slowly fucked her for what seemed like an eternity. Then just when Kara didn't think she could take it any more Alex kissed her again. It was a long, slow and deep kiss, which completely silenced Kara. Did she mention she loved this woman? Of course, if she really wanted to break this kiss she could have, but Kara didn't just so she could stretch out this wonderful experience for a little longer.

Although Kara could only wait so long before pulling back and whimpering, "Alex, please... more. Harder! Fuck me harder! Oooooooooh please, please, oh Alex, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me!"

Kara then gasped with surprise when Alex suddenly flip their positions. Again Kara could easily put a stop to this, but why would she want too? A change in positions could be fun, and she definitely like this one. Cowgirl, as the humans called it, had proven to be an excellent way for her to get off, so she welcomed the change of position, even though it would have been nice to have a little more warning. Still, Kara soon found herself beaming down happily at Alex, who gave her a warning look which reminded Kara of when they were younger and she would misbehave. Even then, she rather enjoyed Alex telling her what to do, even if she wouldn't admit it. In fact, she enjoyed it so much, and the feeling of sitting on Alex's lap with every inch of the dildo buried inside her, she almost missed what her wife said next.

"You want more, huh? Well, you do it." Alex challenged with a wicked smile on her face, "Oh yes, bounce up and down on my dick nice and hard. But not too hard. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, don't make yourself cum. That's my job. Oooooooooh yessssssss, just bounce up and down and make yourself feel good. Oh yes, mmmmmmmm, that's what you want. Mmmmmmm fuck yeah, the mighty Supergirl bouncing up and down on my dick and making herself feel good. Oh God yes, bounce for me Kara! Bounce for me, ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, that's so hot! You're so hot! I love you so much. Oh God! Oooooooohhhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddd yeeeeeeeessssssssss, mmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkk!"

"Yes Alex." Kara eagerly moaned.

Initially Kara waited to give that reply, but when it was clear that Alex wasn't going to stop talking, she gave up and started bouncing, making the other woman even more happy and chatty. Which was kind of ironic, as Kara was normally the one who couldn't stop talking. Which made her smile, Kara loving every one of those words, at least at first. The problem was that they pushed her closer and closer to climax, and she didn't have permission for that. At least not yet. And she wanted to ask for it, but she also wanted to savour this new position for a little longer. Besides, Kara liked the challenge of finding a balance between not fucking herself too hard, and not allowing Alex's words to affect her too much.

For a few amazing minutes that was another wonderful heaven which Kara had only previously known in her wildest dreams before, made perfect by the way Alex was looking at her. Then the other woman simply sat up and bought an end to her encouragement by kissing Kara right on the lips. Which was more than welcome, although Kara was sorry for the loss of the words, to stop even if they had been pushing her closer to climax. Of course the kiss did the exact same thing, as did Alex breaking it so she could cover her neck in kisses. Which Kara also loved, but it meant she had to slow down even more, and that was the last thing she wanted to do right now. In fact, she wanted more, a lot more.

Soon after that, she whimpered, "Can I cum? Please Alex, let me cum. Or you can do it! Yessssssssss, that's what I want! That's what I've always wanted! Please Alex, mmmmmmm, let me cum for you. Let me cum on your cock! Cum on my wife's big strap-on cock! Oh please Alex, oh please, oooooooooh fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me please, ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me and make me cum!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Alex grinned wickedly.

With that Alex flipped their positions so once again she was the one on top, both of them in the traditional missionary position, which once again Kara could have stopped, but it didn't even occur to her. No, she just allowed Alex to manhandle her, or womanhandle her in this case, in that moment allowing herself the delusion that Alex was stronger than her and was pushing her down and taking her. Oh yes, in her mind Alex was having her way with her, and that thought as much of anything else had Kara cumming nice and hard. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another as first Alex continued to pound her pussy with what had to be every ounce of strength and speed the human possessed. Then she went back to physically helping her.

Alex knew she couldn't fuck Kara as hard as Kara could fuck herself on the strap-on, but in that overwhelming moment she just had to do it herself. Oh yes, she was just overwhelmed with the need to have the mighty Supergirl pinned underneath her, making the woman she loved cum over and over again. Which at this stage was very easy to achieve. Hell, Alex could have probably got the job done while only using a fraction of the energy she had left, but she didn't just want to make Kara cum. No, she wanted to give her new wife the most powerful climaxes as possible, as frequently as possible. At least from her abilities. And happily, she achieved this goal over and over again.

While she loved every part of today, as it easily beat even her wildest dreams, this might be her favourite part, at least when it came to the sex. Not just to be taking Kara in such a 'traditional' position, but to be making her cum, the mighty Supergirl trembling underneath her, those beautiful blue eyes alight with pleasure, and the look on that face, oh it was all just beyond words. So of course Alex came too, mostly because of all those things, although admittedly the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit had a lot to do with it. Which unfortunately meant that sooner than she wanted to she began slowing down. To be fair, her training probably meant she was able to keep going longer than most first-time strap-on users, but even slowing down wasn't appreciated by either woman.

Luckily one of them possessed superhuman abilities, meaning that Alex didn't get the chance to slow all the way down and stop before Kara was flipping their positions again, and starting to ride her. Which of course had inevitable at that stage Alex was just grateful Kara let her have her fun topping her for as long as she did. And honestly, she was grateful to be able to just relax and let the super powerful alien do all the work. Even if it was a little weird to still be cumming like this, because it was like Kara was fucking her with the strap-on, despite the fact that Alex was still the one wearing it. Although as it turns out, not for long, as all of a sudden Alex found the tables being turned on her in the blink of an eye.

Given their relationship had been very much one of give and take Alex had been expecting this, and wanted to go first because she wasn't expecting to survive being fucked by a strap-on wearing Supergirl without slipping into unconsciousness. Even though they had discussed it Alex thought it was a given that they would take a break before giving Kara a chance to wear the cock. That they would both need one after even Kara managed to find her limit bouncing on her dildo. However, there seemed to be no limit to Kara's stamina tonight, as she pounded her pussy through a scary amount of orgasms before unstrapping the harness from around Alex's waist, attached it to her own, and reverse the positions all in one fluid movement.

One second Alex was flat on her back and they were both cumming, the next she found herself in the air being slowly lowered down onto a cock. Well, to her credit Kara gave Alex a few long seconds to adjust to this turn of events, but that didn't feel nearly long enough to the older girl, who barely got a chance to let out a surprise sound before she felt the head of the dildo pressed firmly against the entrance to her pussy. This made her whimper with a mixture of nervousness and anticipation, before then crying out in pure pleasure as she was pushed downwards, causing the first few inches of the strap-on to slide inside her. She then wasn't given even nearly enough time to adjust before being pushed all the way down the dick, and although it was slow it was extremely overwhelming.

Alex was than thankfully given enough time to complain, but all she could do was whine, "Kara..."

"What? You seriously thought I wasn't going to return the favour?" Kara quipped.

"No, but..." Alex began, before being silenced by a long, gentle kiss.

Kara then pulled back slightly and softly told her, "Alex, you just gave me the best day of my life, and just when I didn't think it could get any better, you gave me this wonderful surprise. So here is what's going to happen, I'm going to fuck my wife on our wedding night with the cock she introduced into the fun, and that beautiful, intelligent, wonderful wife is going to take every little bit of love I have to give her. And she's going to cum, and cum, and cum, until she passes out from pleasure. Okay?"

During their time having sex Kara did have these flashes of dominance, but they were normally short lived, and laughed off. This little speech was probably the closest Kara had got to truly sounding like a top, puffing out her chest and putting her full Supergirl confidence on display. Which Alex possibly shouldn't have found extremely erotic, but she did. And even Kara kind of backing off at the end of their by giving her a choice couldn't ruin it. In fact, it did the exact opposite, as it just proved just how much the girl once again known as Kara Danvers loved her, and wanted to make her feel good, but not at the expense of her free will. Which had the desired effect of destroying whatever hesitance Alex might have been feeling, and smiled warmly back at her nervous-looking lover.

"Okay." Alex said softly.

"Okay?" Kara pushed with a smile, and then when Alex nodded she beamed, "I love you."

"I love you too." Alex barely got out before she was kissed again.

"I love you more." Kara then added a few long seconds later when the kiss was broken.

"Not possible." Alex grinned, before crying out, "Oooooooooh Kara, mmmmmmmm fuck me Kara! Fuck me! Oh yes! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, fuck me Supergirl! Oh my God, that feel so good! Soooooooooo goooooooooooddddddddddd, mmmmmmmm oooooooooooh Kara! KARA! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss Karrrrrraaaaaaaaa, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Kara always loved making those kind of wonderful sounds come out of Alex, and it was never more satisfying than this, given that their faces were inches apart. Which of course meant that not only did Kara know the joy of hearing those sounds, but got to watch them come out of Alex's mouth, and more importantly see the look of bliss on her face, which made for a truly amazing combination. Best of all was the times that she was staring into Alex's eyes, she truly believe the eyes were the windows to the soul, and she loved seeing love, devotion, and most of all pleasure in those beautiful eyes. Although understandably Alex closed her eyes and kept them that way as Kara began to officially fuck her with a strap-on.

She made sure to start slow and gentle at first, pushing Alex up and down her newly acquired dick and causing that wonderful reaction she was so enjoying. Of course, that reaction made it hard to continue going slow and gentle, as did the fact that she was penetrating Alex deeper than ever before. Because sure, it wasn't truly a part of her, but in that moment it felt like it. Like this cock was her cock. Like she could feel pure Alex wrapped around her, Kara being able to push herself deeper than ever before into the woman she loved. Who she had just married. Who had just married her. Oh Rao, it was so overwhelming. And again, sex with Alex always was, and luckily Kara had a lifetime of learning self restraint. She wasn't sure it had ever been so hard, but luckily Kara had a plan.

"You do it." Kara pleaded softly, suddenly stopping the thrusting.

"Kara..." Alex whimpered softly.

"You do it!" Kara repeated more firmly, even risking smacking Alex's ass to emphasise her words. Then Kara quickly offered up words of encouragement, "You can do it Alex, I know you can. And I know you want too. Mmmmmmm yessssssssss, fucking me with your big dick must have been so exhausting for you, especially after everything else we did, but I know just how awesome you are, and I know you have the strength for this. The strength to ride my big cock. To cum on it. To cum for me. Again. Please Alex, ride me. I want you to ride my strap-on. Please? Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, mmmmmmm, oh Alex! Alex! Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhh, fuck it Alex! Fuck that big cock!"

"Oh Kara!" Alex whimpered in response, for a good long while only able to utter her wife's name and a series of gasps, moans and cries.

It took longer than Kara thought it would considering how stubborn and proud Alex could be, which if anything was a testament to how worryingly exhausted the poor human was. However through sheer force of will Alex found the urge to grab a firm hold of Kara and then start bouncing herself up and down on that big cock, much to the delight of the kryptonian. Oh yes, Kara gleefully continued to encourage Alex as she rode her cock, especially as it was clear that Alex probably could have made herself cum almost instantly, but she was holding back to make sure they both could enjoy it for a little longer, which made Kara fall even more in love with her. Especially as her new wife stared into her eyes the entire time, heightening the enjoyment for both of them.

As much as Kara would have loved to have this go on all night she was beginning to worry about Alex's welfare. Whether out of some misguided urge to keep up just to please her, or satisfy her own ego, Alex had always pushed herself to her very limit, and that went double for when they started having sex, and Kara often had to stop her lover from hurting herself. Also admittedly, Kara could only wait so long before making Alex cum. And luckily, by leaving her hands free her wife had given her the opportunity to push her over the edge. Namely by starting to use her hands again. Initially this just meant sliding them over Alex's body, but it was not long before she was squeezing her cute little ass, and cupping her perky tits.

Alex was luckily used to this treatment, as Kara was constantly bringing her hands into play while going down on her. Although admittedly, this was even more intense, as just the added bonus of Kara's hands on her drove her crazy. And when they actually got to her boobs? Oh God, Alex was sure she was going to cum on the spot. Thankfully one of the, many, benefits of dating Supergirl was increased stamina, and Alex was determined to get every little bit of enjoyment out of this as possible. Even if that meant denying herself, the pleasure of cumming for so long that it was literally painful. Especially given the way that her beloved Kara was staring at her right now.

Of course while it was tempting to close her eyes to try and dampen this effect Alex knew from experience that would have the exact opposite effect, as it would just enhance what she was feeling. So all she could do was look straight ahead deep into Kara's eyes, and desperately try not to think about exactly what was happening to her, and what happen today. Which because of today's events was harder than ever before. And she certainly couldn't think about that big hard dildo. The one strapped around the waist of Supergirl, making it basically Kara's cock. That it was pure Kara Danvers pounding in and out of her. Fucking her like never before. The way that Alex had just fucked the mighty Supergirl like never before.

Naturally, the more Alex tried not to think of those things, the more she thought about them. Or tried not to do them, only to do just that, except for staring into Kara's eyes, as she got a break from that in the form of the other woman kissing her suddenly and passionately. That was so overwhelming for the pathetic little human that she actually stopped bouncing for a few long seconds, which made Alex angry with herself. Although it was short lived, as she was too busy crying out into the kiss as Kara took a gentle but firm grip of her hips and started bouncing up and down, effortlessly fucking her to the very edge of orgasm before letting her take over again.

The kiss was then ended as quickly as it began, Kara staring into her eyes and telling her, "I love you Alex, I love you so much. I always have."

Which more than anything else was the thing that pushed Alex over the edge of the kind of incredible climax which Kara always gave her. She then frantically fucked herself on the dildo, trying to make herself cum a record amount of times. As she did this Alex clung to Kara tightly, realising they were still floating high above the bed, and even though deep down she knew she was in no danger it was a little scary, especially when her brain was so overwhelmed she could barely think. Then Kara once again started thrusting upwards into her pussy, and Alex came so hard she quickly became truly mindless, the mighty Supergirl making sure she stayed that way as she literally fucked her into unconsciousness.

Kara tried to wait until Alex exhausted herself bouncing up and down, but ultimately she just couldn't wait any longer. She just had to fuck Alex Danvers with her strap-on cock. Hell, it was hard not to flip their positions, lower them down to the bed and then break it as she pounded into Alex's pussy with every ounce of her strength. Of course she could never do that, as she would break more than just the bed, but it was a fantasy she'd briefly indulged in right before Alex started cumming on her cock. Naturally after that she was consumed with the beautiful sight in front of her, and then doing her part to maximise the pleasure of the woman she loved more than anyone else.

It was all too much for Kara to take too, and as much as she tried to hold back so she could maximise Alex's pleasure she came too. Oh yes, she came over, and over, and over again, and while it was now nowhere near as powerful as when the dildo had been inside her, or Alex's tongue was, it was so incredibly satisfying. Especially because the entire time Alex was cumming for her like crazy, which may be more than the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit was the thing that was making Kara cum. Well that, and being able to stare into her lover's eyes and hear her cries of ecstasy, which again were just so amazing. Everything about this was so amazing, and she loved every second of it.

She wanted it to last forever, but sadly that just wasn't possible. Hell, even if Alex had her stamina Kara would have probably found her limits, as this whole situation was just so overwhelming. Also, when Alex collapsed on top of her they got to rest that way for a few long minutes, and there was just something so appropriate with them both floating naked in the air, Kara holding the woman she had once called sister tightly to her, the strap-on Alex had bought for them buried in her own pussy. Kara was almost tempted to take them back to Midvale. Hover them over that big lake where they had played as kids. Where Kara fell in love with Alex in the first place, or at least fell deeper in love after instantly falling for her when they first met.

Thinking of that had Kara reflecting over how they had gone from 'sisters' to so much more, and she thought she was going to explode with happiness. She'd got everything she wanted and more, and she'd never be able to thank Alex enough for it, but she promised herself she would spend every single day trying. Oh yes, Kara was going to make sure Alex got everything she wanted. The whole American Dream, with a white picket fence, a big house, two to three kids, a dog, and just... everything! They would have everything. Which she wanted to tell Alex when she finally stirred, and then looked up at her with big loving eyes. But in that moment Kara couldn't help let a little bit of the brat she had been when they first met shine through.

"So..." Kara grinned wickedly, "How did you enjoy your sister's wedding?"

Alex groaned and buried her head back into Kara's strong shoulder, "I hate you."

"No, you don't." Kara said smugly, "You love me. And you loved OUR wedding."

"I did..." Alex confessed with a grumble a few long seconds later, before looking up at Kara again and earning herself a gentle smile as she confessed, "And I do."

The End.


End file.
